


Begin Again

by NuwandaSnicket



Series: Start With Love [2]
Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Alternate Ending, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Growing Up Together, Happy Ending, M/M, a bit of smut, all the pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuwandaSnicket/pseuds/NuwandaSnicket
Summary: After Jason's brush with death, Peter comes to him in his hospital room and they begin working to unweave the tangled web they've all made of their lives.
Relationships: Jason McConnell/Peter Simmonds
Series: Start With Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084565
Comments: 30
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I write a slightly different take on Jason’s death (or in this case, near-death) than the canon. I hope people don’t mind.
> 
> There may be some references that come directly from the prequel I wrote about how they first met in school and fell in love. It won't make any of this confusing to read, but I thought I'd put a note in case anything seemed odd, that would probably be the reason.

It was like something out of a nightmare, only he never could have dreamed up anything this horrible.

Jason’s body, sprawled on the stage, convulsing as he overdosed. Holding him close, frantically trying to wake him up. Then the EMTs, pushing him out of the way, putting a mask over Jason’s face to help him breathe, loading him onto a stretcher and then…..he was gone.

Peter tried to follow but he didn’t make it far. As family, Nadia came first, and it was she who got into the ambulance with Jason, and he was left on the side of the road, staring as the siren and swirling red light faded into the distance, terror slowly becoming overwhelmed by something else: rage. He had turned to Lucas, who looked almost as terrified as he had felt himself, and within seconds Peter had shoved the boy against the wall, demanding to know what it was that he had given Jason. Lucas’ defense that Jason must have taken too much did nothing to calm Peter’s temper. He was only vaguely aware of Sister Chantelle calling his name, of the boys pulling him off of Lucas, before he collapsed into tears. First that phone call, the words that he had struggled so hard to get out, only to have his mother ignore him. He had thought nothing could be worse than that, but now?

He might have lost Jason.

How did he move on from here?

**~*~**

Jason felt the first stirrings of consciousness and immediately wished that he didn’t. For some reason, his head felt like someone had been using it as a punching bag. His throat was aching. After a moment, he remembered. The drugs. His eyelids felt so very heavy. Struggling, he finally managed to blink awake.

A hospital room. Nadia was in a chair beside him and when she saw him open his eyes, her own filled up with tears. “Oh my God….Jason.” She wrapped him in her arms, squeezing his hand so tightly that it ached.

“Ow….Nadia…my hand.”

“Sorry!” She immediately eased up. The look of relief on her face was so great that he was almost afraid to ask exactly what happened; still, before he got the chance, she smacked the back of his head, and the pain increased tenfold. 

“OW! What the fuck was that for??”

“For scaring the hell out of all of us! What the fuck were you _thinking_ , you idiot?!”

“I….” His head felt so fuzzy. He remembered the trainwreck of an afternoon. Finding out about Ivy and the baby. Seeing _Peter_ find out about the baby. Oh God, his heart ached just remembering the expression on Peter’s face. 

And then speaking to Father. Getting confirmation that what he was, _who_ he was, was sick and wrong. Asking Peter to run with him and hearing those words: it’s over. _God_ , how he had misunderstood. That was when he took the drugs, only to speak again with Peter and find out no, Peter still loved him. _Peter still loved him. Jesus_ , how happy he had been. It had felt as though everything was going to be okay.

And then it all went to hell.

He realized that Nadia was watching him with worry in her eyes. “….I honestly don’t remember last night all too well,” he confessed. Not after the drugs kicked in.

“Yeah, I’m not surprised. The amount of GHB you had in your system was ridiculous. Jason, what were you THINKING?”

_That I’d lost Peter. That I’m an abomination._

The priest’s words rang in his ears. _You know in your heart that the teaching is clear_. But none of that felt real. It _couldn’t_. When he was with Peter, everything became so simple. Everything felt right. There’s no way something so perfect could be wrong.

He swallowed, feeling again how his throat ached. “Why does my throat hurt so much?”

“They had to intubate you.”

A chill ran down his spine. “I was that bad?”

“Jason…. you have no idea just how close you came to dying.”

He didn’t have time to take that news in, to be scared, for he heard a sharp intake of breath, but not from Nadia; the sound came from the doorway. Jason looked and his heart leapt. Peter was there. His eyes were red from tears, hair a mess. He obviously hadn’t slept at all.

Jason didn’t know that anything had ever looked more beautiful.

Nadia glanced between the two of them. “Okay, Peter, he’s gone through a lot, so just be gentle with—” but she got no further, for Peter was across the room and practically diving into Jason’s lap, arms wrapped tight around him.

Jason was barely aware of Nadia quietly excusing herself from the room; he was too focused on the boy in his arms. He squeezed Peter as tight as could be, burying his face in that shock of auburn hair that he loved so much. Peter was pressed close against him, hugging back for all he was worth.

“I was so scared,” he whispered, face burrowed into the curve of Jason’s throat. “I thought I’d lost you.”

Jason felt an overwhelming wave of guilt. “I’m so sorry.”

At that, Peter pulled back and for a moment Jason felt fear, completely irrational fear that Peter was going to leave. Instead, Peter only took Jason’s face in his hands and kissed him soundly.

“Don’t you EVER do that to me again, do you hear?” His voice was soft, but the words were fierce. “ _Never_.”

Despite the tone, Jason couldn’t help but laugh, even as his eyes welled up with tears. “I promise. Never again.”

Peter offered up a hand and Jason accepted; they linked their fingers together. Peter leaned his forehead against Jason’s. Jason stared into those beautiful eyes, mesmerized. Yet again, he thought of his confession with the priest. No, there was definitely no way this could be wrong, he knew that now for certain. He had never felt love like this before, and in his heart, he knew he never would again. _And doesn’t Jesus teach us to love?_

Peter quirked a brow. “What are you smiling at?”

Jason shook his head. “Nothing. I just love you.”

A smile, that smile he knew so well, that smile he had fallen in love with. “I love you, too.”

So happy, Jason wrapped an arm around Peter and pulled him into a better position so they were snuggled close together in the hospital bed, loving the little yelp of surprise he got in response. He ran his fingers through that beautiful bright hair. “Stay with me?”

Peter rolled his eyes. “As if you could make me leave.” He snuggled closer. “I’m staying until they kick me out.”

The words warmed Jason to his very core. He kissed Peter’s forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too, you idiot.”

“Hey!” He laughed. “Jerk!”

“I am not. You scared the shit out of me.”

Another wave of guilt washed over him. He softly kissed Peter’s forehead. “I’m so sorry.”

“I know.” His voice was soft. “I just…..I love you. I can’t ever lose you.”

“You won’t.” This time, the words were firm, a promise that no one could argue with. “Hey.” Hand slipping beneath Peter’s chin, he tilted the other boy’s face up so their eyes met. “I promise you. You won’t ever lose me.”

Seeing nothing but truth in Jason’s face, all the tension eased from Peter’s shoulders. He leaned into Jason again, relaxing into the arms that wrapped around him. Jason kissed the top of his head. “Sleep.”

“ _You_ sleep,” Peter mumbled.

“ _Both_ of you sleep.” The two boys looked up at Nadia, who stood in the doorway. “Seriously, Peter, you look like the walking dead. And Jason, you still need rest. You can make out or whisper sweet nothings or whatever it is you’re up to later on. _After_ you’ve gotten some rest.”

Peter’s face turned crimson, much to Jason’s amusement; he began fumbling for words. Jason gave Peter a squeeze and kissed his forehead, murmuring “relax,” and all the nervous sputtering ceased. Nadia smiled.

“I’ll keep an eye out for mom and dad.”

Oh God. Mom and dad. That was something he hadn’t even begun to worry about. Luckily, Nadia thought of everything. “Thanks, sis.”

She saluted. “Got your back.”

With that, he allowed himself to relax and simply enjoy the feeling of Peter in his arms. It was something that, yesterday, he hadn’t thought he’d ever feel again. He was still going to have to figure out the huge mess that his life had become, what to do about Ivy and their baby (and what a clusterfuck THAT would be), but none of that mattered. As long as he had Peter, it seemed insignificant. As long as he had Peter, he could take on the world.

**~*~**

Peter’s dreams were haunted by images of Jason’s body on the stage, his blank gaze. He shot awake, gasping for air. But there Jason was, blinking disoriented blue eyes at him, stirred from sleep by Peter’s violent waking. 

A wave of relief washed over Peter at the sight and he couldn’t help it; he leaned in and kissed Jason for all he was worth. Jason laughed breathlessly. “What was that for?”

Peter merely kissed him again, then curled close, clutching the front of the hospital gown. “I can’t stop seeing it,” he whispered. “You, convulsing.”

The room was silent. Jason didn’t know what to say. “I’m sorry,” he said at last, the words soft. “I didn’t…..I never meant to….” But what to say, how to explain. If he told Peter the full truth, that he had thought he was losing Peter, the boy would only blame himself.

“Why did you do it?”

He hesitated. What to say and what to leave out? “…..partly Ivy. What I’d done to her, and you. Not knowing how to handle it. I didn’t mean to overdose. I just wanted to forget for a little while.” He had never paused to think about how much he was taking; all he had thought about was ridding himself of all the guilt, all the feelings overwhelming him, a desperate need to forget what he had done to Ivy, to Peter. To forget how he had lost Peter. He felt a gentle caress as Peter’s graceful fingers began combing through his hair, soft and reassuring. “Mostly—” He stopped. This still hurt, his face burning as he thought yet again of the confessional, the words the priest had spoken to him. But Peter was not to be dissuaded. 

“Yes?”

“……when I went to confession and to Father.....I asked if I was okay.”

The silence in the room was deafening. When Peter spoke up, his voice was eerily chill. “He told you something was wrong with you?”

That voice, that tone of voice. Jason had never heard Peter sound that way before, and it was frightening. “….not….not in so many words.”

“But he implied it.”

“Yeah.”

“And you believed him.” The words weren’t so much a question as a statement, and now Peter sounded so sad that Jason felt tears welling up in his eyes; he scrubbed them away with the back of his hand, hoping Peter wouldn’t notice. He did. Of course he did. Peter knew Jason better than anyone. Those gentle hands were cupping his face as Peter softly kissed him, pulling away to look him in the eye. “Jason, there is nothing wrong with you.”

“I know that now.” There was no answer as Peter instead searched Jason’s face as if trying to read the truth there. Somehow, it made him smile. He placed a hand over Peter’s, holding it to his cheek. “I love you, Peter. I love you so much, and I know you love me. Jesus teaches us to love, and if I know anything, it’s that this love is real. So how can it be wrong?”

He found himself being kissed within an inch of his life, Peter pulling back to utter a breathless “I love you.”

Jason laughed, leaning their foreheads together. “I love you too, Peter. More than anything in the world.”

**~*~**

Peter stepped into the chapel, dipping his fingertips into the holy water and making the sign of the cross. He had hated to leave Jason behind, but Nadia was there, so at least he wasn’t alone, and besides, there was more to be done. The two of them had to figure out what they were going to do about their parents, and Peter….

He looked across the rows of pews to where Ivy was kneeling, hands clasped as she prayed. He was fairly certain he was the _last_ person she wanted to see, but he also knew that this was a conversation they needed to have.

She glanced up as he sat in the pew across from hers, and immediately her eyes darkened. 

“Hello, Ivy.”

“What do you want?” Her voice was cold.

“We need to talk.”

“Is Jason okay?” Beneath the frosty exterior was concern, and Peter felt a stirring of hope. Maybe this wouldn’t be as hard as he had expected.

“Yes.”

“Then there’s nothing more to talk about.” She faced forward again, her attention back on the alter and the cross there. Peter sighed. _So much for hoping_.

“Ivy…..I’m sorry.” She said nothing, her lips tightening. “I didn’t know about…any of this. Jason and I…we’ve been together since…well…..since we were twelve.”

That got a reaction, surprise gracing her face, and she glanced towards him. “So I was, what……his attempt at being straight?” 

Peter felt a wave of sadness, for it was true and they both knew it, no matter how much more Ivy wanted to be. “I’m so sorry, Ivy.”

She was on her feet in an instant. “Spare me your pity!” Her expression was fierce, her eyes hard as she struggled to glare at Peter, but it was all too easy to see past the façade to the fear beneath. Ivy really did care for Jason, and now she was faced with the knowledge that she had meant nothing, and was pregnant and alone on top of that. Peter rose to meet her.

“Ivy….it doesn’t have to be this way. I know he messed up. _He_ knows he messed up. He may not love you the way you want him to, but he does care for you, and he plans to be there for you, and your baby.”

At those words, all traces of anger faded, replaced by complete shock. “What?” The word came out weak, disbelieving, with a hint of fear to it. Clearly, she was scared that this was too much to hope for.

“I swear, Ivy. I’ve been with him at the hospital, and we’ve been talking it over. We worked it all out.”

There was a wariness in her eyes, those gorgeous eyes that had caused so many to fall for her. “Why are you doing this?”

The question caught him off guard. “Doing what?”

“This. Why did you come to talk to me? You could have just left this up to Jason later, or Nadia.”

Peter stared at her, confused. “Because you’re part of Jason’s life, Ivy. You’re going to be an important part. I know we haven’t really been that close in a long time, but I’d like to change that.”

She let out a disbelieving laugh. “You want to spend time with the mother of your boyfriend’s child.”

God, she was being so difficult. He struggled not to show his frustration. “Yes. I do. Like I said, you’re a part of his life now. Which means you’re a part of mine. So I’d like to try to make amends.”

Ivy simply stared at him, but he could see her thinking, analyzing his words. When she finally spoke, her voice was soft. “You really do love him.” It wasn’t a question, and there was no anger in the words. Peter nodded.

“I do. More than anything.”

She didn’t look mad any longer, though slightly defeated, and she nodded. “Okay.”

“…..okay?”

“Okay.” She sighed. “I still don’t really like you—”

“Yeah, I got that,” he smiled, and was pleasantly surprised when she smiled somewhat ruefully back.

“—but yeah. This….I’m willing to try. Let’s try to make this work.”

Relief washed over Peter. He almost felt like hugging her but there was no way either of them were ready for that at this moment in time. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me just yet. You still haven’t even told me how exactly you both intend to ‘be there’ for me and the baby. So,” she shoved her hands into the pockets of her jacket. “Let’s hear it.”

Peter took a deep breath, and began.

**~*~**

Things with Jason’s parents had gone about as expected. The hospital security actually had to step in to prevent Mr. McConnell from hitting Jason. He’d managed to get one good slap in before Nadia had shoved herself between them, and gotten herself hit for her effort, and then the security had arrived. Peter showed up just as they were dragging the man out. Mr. McConnell saw him and, if possible, became even more enraged.

“You little faggot!!”

Yet this time, the words didn’t hurt as they normally would have. It wasn’t difficult to figure out why. The fact that Mr. McConnell even knew who he was meant that he knew what he was to Jason, and that meant everything. Peter lifted his hand, giving the man the finger, then walked into Jason’s room.

As expected, the boy looked shaken up from all that had just happened. He was also holding a cold compress to one cheek, which immediately took away Peter’s sense of ease. He rushed to Jason’s side. “Did he hit you?” He felt the anger stirring in him.

“Just the once. Nadia stopped him.”

It was only then that Peter noticed that Nadia also had a compress to her cheek, and he felt guilty for it. Still, it couldn’t really be helped. Jason would always come first for him. Always.

“I spoke with Ivy.”

Immediately, Jason’s shoulders tensed ever so slightly. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Peter ran his fingers through Jason’s hair, trying to soothe him. It worked, the tension easing ever so slightly. “She wasn’t very receptive at first, but we got along after a bit.”

Nadia let out a sound of disbelief. “Really. You two? After all that happened?”

Peter glanced at her. “She’s more frightened than anything. After finding out about the two of us, she’s afraid she’s really in this all alone.”

“So you told her….?”

That’s right, Nadia hadn’t been there while he and Jason had talked this over. Jason looked up at his sister. “I’m postponing college.”

If it was possible to choke on air, Nadia would have. “Are you serious??”

Jason nodded. “It’s the least I can do, Nadia.”

“Jason….you got into Notre Dame!”

“I’m aware of that!” He sounded beyond frustrated, and Peter couldn’t blame him. It was such a huge accomplishment. “I’m also aware that I made a stupid mistake and am responsible for a child! You think I should let Ivy take care of this alone?” Nadia was silent. “I didn’t think so.”

The air in the room had changed completely, the tension grown thicker. “So,” Peter spoke up, “Ivy’s moving back in with her mom. Jason and I are going to get a place together while I go to school. Then when I graduate, he’s going to go and I’ll take over the job business.”

Nadia’s brows shot up. “Are you guys co-parenting or something?”

Peter had to laugh. “Not really, no. But Jason and I are together, so I’m going to help out in any way I can.”

“And Ivy is cool with this?”

Peter sighed. “She’s still not very happy about the fact that Jason and I are together. She definitely has feelings for Jason. But yeah. She’s accepted it.”

Nadia was silent as if mulling it over. Finally, she shrugged. “Well, okay, then.”

Jason quirked a brow. “Okay?” he echoed.

“Okay,” she repeated. “It looks like you’ve got yourselves a plan. I don’t like that you have to put off college to make it work--”

“Us neither,” Peter agreed, squeezing Jason’s hand. 

“--but otherwise it sounds like a pretty good one.”

There came the sound of a very soft knocking at the door. To their surprise, it was Ivy, standing there with some flowers in hand. 

“Ivy.” Jason was stunned.

“Hello.” Her voice was soft; she looked incredibly nervous to be there. “I thought I’d stop by.”

“Come in!” They gestured and she entered somewhat timidly. This was so completely unlike the girl they knew from school, so boisterous and confident in everything she did.

“I brought you some flowers…..I don’t know if that’s silly.”

“Not at all.” He accepted them with one hand, the other still tightly grasping Peter’s, something which did not go unnoticed by Ivy. 

“Here,” Nadia took the flowers. “I’ll put them in some water for you.” She went to find a vase, leaving the three of them alone. The silence was awkward, none of them certain what to say.

“Hey, Ivy.” At Jason’s voice, she dragged her gaze away from where their fingers were locked together. “I wanted to say….I’m sorry for what happened. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright. I mean, it’s not, but….” She shrugged a shoulder awkwardly, her cheeks flushing. “…I know how strongly I came on.”

“That’s still no excuse.” Jason looked from her to Peter. “I hurt the both of you, and I can never make up for it.”

Ivy nodded, looking somewhat mollified, and Jason felt yet another overwhelming surge of guilt. Ivy’s words now showed that, below all that confidence was a fragile girl none of them had ever truly known, and he had hurt her. She _had_ been extremely persistent in her advances on more than one occasion, so he had barely stopped to think before sleeping with her. It had seemed the perfect solution to his problem. The tryst would mean nothing to her, and he could get Peter out of his system. Instead all he did was get both of their feelings all mixed up, making Ivy fall for him and him realize just how much he loved Peter. Well, he may never be able to give her the kind of love that she wanted, but he definitely wasn’t going to let her down any other way. Never again.

“Peter said he talked to you. That he told you I’ll be there.” There it was, just as Peter said, that hint of fear in her eyes as she nodded. “I will. In every way he said. I swear.”

That fear was fading as he spoke, as he promised that he’d help her. It was as if hearing the promise twice was truly making it sink in, cementing her trust. Jason reached out, offering up his free hand and, hesitantly, she took it. “We can do this,” he said, and despite all that had gone wrong in the past twenty-four hours, somehow, he just knew it to be true. This could work. The three of them could _make_ it work.

He looked to Peter with a smile and got one in return. Looking to Ivy, he was amazed to find that she was smiling as well, a tremulous but truly happy thing. Then, to his shock, she reached out and took Peter’s other hand.

Yeah. They could make this work.

**~tbc~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! Reviews make me warm and snuggly and help me write faster.

It had been four months. Four months of preparing, of taking classes and reading books. Ivy had been amazed at just how diligent not only Jason had been, but Peter as well, reading every book they could get their hands on. Not just that, but Peter attended classes, too. At first she didn’t even notice, for he would sneak in late and sit separately, far in the back, as if hoping she wouldn’t notice him. Still, it was hard to stay hidden in a class like that, when the teacher would often give hands-on attention, and that bright hair was hard to miss. 

Ivy caught him in the infant CPR class. When he saw her staring, he had turned bright red and looked away quickly. Ivy felt as though she should be angry. Peter had nothing to do with this baby. Yet for some reason, she wasn’t mad. The feeling inside her was strange, and new. She felt almost….touched? Was that what she was feeling? It felt so bizarre, but the fact that Peter wanted to be there, to know how to save her child’s life if he had to, was incredibly sweet, and some part of the few cold feelings she still had for him melted just a little more.

The next time she stopped by to pick up Jason, she saw Peter sitting on the couch, eyes intent upon a book. It was incredibly obvious that he wasn’t reading at all, despite the air of nonchalance he was trying for, and it was hard not to be amused. “Peter?”

He looked up, still attempting to be extremely casual. “Yes?”

“Would you like to come with us?”

Those brown eyes were even more surprised at the offer than Ivy herself felt for making it. “I….you…. _really?_ ”

She nodded. “Really.” A small smile. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you hiding out in the back of the room last week.”

That flush again, and this time she noted how even the tips of his ears turned bright red. “I’m sorry. I just want to help.”

Ivy shook her head with a sigh. “Don’t apologize, you idiot. Now come on, or we’ll be late.”

The smile that lit up Peter’s face gave her that melty feeling inside again, and she hated it. There had been a point in high school where she and Peter had been good friends, but they'd had a falling out, and honestly, once this happened, she was more than fine with that. After finding out about him and Jason, she didn't want to like Peter, didn't want to make friends with him, but it was becoming clearer every day that sooner or later, it was going to happen. He was a sweet guy. She could see what Jason saw in him, remember what she had liked about him in the first place.

Sitting in the car, she glanced in the rearview mirror at where Peter sat, looking ridiculously pleased at having been invited along, and she had to shake her head again. _Dork_.

Even so, as frustrating as it was, she knew in her heart that it was for the best. As Peter had said, both of them were a big part of Jason’s life now. It would be amazing if they could all get along.

She felt the baby kick and placed a hand to her belly, smiling.

_Amazing_.

**~*~**

_Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap._

“Peter.”

“Yeah?”

“Stop it.” Nadia sounded at the end of her rope. Peter immediately stopped tapping his foot.

“Sorry.”

“For Christ’s sake, it’s not even your baby.”

The words made him smile as he glanced at Jason, sitting beside him. Jason, who was gripping his hand hard enough to hurt. Jason, who had been going out of his mind since they had gotten the call that morning: Ivy was in labor. They had been sitting in the waiting room for hours and the blonde was wild with nerves. It was all Peter could do to keep him distracted and by this point, it wasn’t really working any longer. 

“Hey.” He stroked the back of Jason’s hand with his thumb. “You okay?” The answer was a simple shake of the head. He leaned in and kissed Jason’s cheek. “She’s doing fine. The baby is doing fine.”

“Then what’s taking so long?” 

Peter wasn’t even sure how many times Jason had asked this question. “Jay, women can be in labor for fourteen hours.” 

At the thought of having to wait that long, Jason shook his head, rising to his feet. “I need to move.”

Peter stood, worry in his eyes. “You okay?”

Jason nodded. “I just can’t sit still. I’m going to walk a bit.” He must have seen how much Peter was worrying about him for he smiled and, gently taking Peter’s face in his hands, softly kissed him. “Really. I’m fine.”

The other boy had to smile at that. “You’re not, but okay. Go walk it off.”

With a last kiss, Jason left the room. It was easy to see him pacing up and down the hallways from the window of the waiting room.

“You take good care of him.”

Startled, Peter turned to Nadia. She was smiling at him. “I….what?”

“You. Take good care of Jason.”

The words made him flush and he turned away to the window again, mumbling “I try.”

“You succeed.” Nadia watched Peter watch her brother. “I’m really glad you two found each other.” 

Nadia’s words warmed his heart. He looked to her with a smile. “Me too.”

The sound of pacing halted; both of them looked up to see a doctor speaking with Jason, then that blonde head disappeared as Jason rushed past him into the hospital room.

Peter held his breath. The baby had arrived. Ivy and Jason’s little girl was there in that room. He wondered if he would be allowed in. Ivy’s mother had warmed to him after a while (when she had first been re-introduced to Jason and Peter, she had slammed the door in their faces), but he still wasn’t the baby’s father. God, he hoped he would be allowed in.

He didn’t have to wonder long. Jason came barrelling out of the room and down the hallway. His face was aglow in a way Peter had only ever seen when the two of them were alone together. He rushed into the room, eyes lit up. “She’s _perfect_.”

Peter was on his feet, arms around Jason as he kissed him. “Of course she is.” He could feel Nadia beside him, wrapping her arms around the both of them, and then Jason was grabbing their hands and they were being dragged from the room.

“Come on!”

That answered that question. They practically burst into the room and there she was, Ivy, looking exhausted but still gorgeous, and just like Jason, glowing with happiness, and in her arms was their baby girl. She was red-faced and squalling, and Peter thought she was beautiful.

“God, Ivy,” he breathed, moving closer. “She’s amazing.”

Ivy’s mother was beside her and didn’t look at all upset to see Peter there, for which he was relieved. Ivy herself only smiled at Peter. By this point in time, all traces of enmity had faded. She, Jason, Peter, and Nadia had become something of a bizarre little family, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Thank you,” she replied. Then her gaze cut to Jason. “Would you like to hold her?”

That look of complete and utter bliss vanished as he turned into a deer in the headlights. “I….me? Hold her?”

Ivy laughed. “Yes, hold her. You’re her dad, idiot.”

Slowly, carefully, Jason took the little girl from Ivy, cradling her close. Peter had to laugh.

“Jason, you look terrified.”

“I don’t want to drop her!”

“You aren’t going to drop her.” Peter stepped in, kissing him on the cheek, then peered over his shoulder. He had always thought that babies were awkward looking when they were first born, just bright red, wrinkled little things, but honestly, Jason was right: she was perfect. He looked to Ivy. “Did you decide what you’re going to name her?”

“Mary. For Mary Magdalene.” It had been a name she had been throwing around for a while. She had wanted something religious but different. Someone who didn’t fit the mold. Someone who was flawed but still good and pure and worthy of God’s love, just as much as anyone else. Just the way all of them were. 

Peter smiled. “I think that’s perfect.”

Jason looked over his shoulder, that glow still on his face. “I thought you’d like it.”

“You knew? And you didn’t tell me?” 

The blonde shook his head. “She only told me just before you came in.” He glanced up at Ivy. “What about her middle name?”

Ivy looked to the other girl in the room, who had been oddly quiet this whole time. “Nadia. Mary Nadia Robinson.”

Nadia was stunned. “You….Ivy. Seriously?”

Ivy nodded. “You were there for me when I needed you most, when no one else was. You saw me, and helped me. I think it’s a perfect name for her.”

Nadia’s cheeks were stained ever so slightly pink. It was so strange to see her blush, but she was happy, and it was an amazing look on her. “Ivy….I don’t know what to say.”

Ivy’s response was to reach out, and Nadia accepted, taking her hand. “There’s nothing to say.”

The baby began to cry again and Jason looked up, panicked. Laughing, Ivy offered her arms. “She probably needs to be fed.” But as soon as she tugged down her top to expose her breast, both boys turned scarlet and spun away to face the wall. Nadia rolled her eyes.

“You guys are pathetic. It’s a BOOB.”

“Actually, this has probably been enough excitement for the day,” Mrs. Robinson spoke up at last. “I think both Ivy and Mary could use some rest.”

Nadia leaned in and gave Ivy a half hug. “You rest up.” Ivy smiled.

“Thanks.”

Glancing at the boys, Nadia sighed, reaching out to grab them. “Come on, idiots. Time to go.” Both turned, though they were very determinedly avoiding looking below Ivy’s neck.

“Goodbye, Ivy.”

“Yeah….rest up.”

They left the room and headed down the hallway. Nadia took one look at Peter and burst out laughing. “Peter, you’re as red as your hair.” 

The words only made him blush worse. “Shut up, Nadia!” 

Jason couldn’t help but smile. The blush was all the way up to the tips of his ears in the way that Peter hated but Jason loved. It was absolutely adorable. “Actually, somehow it makes your hair look even _more_ red.” Peter glared at him, but he didn’t get a chance to speak, for Jason turned to Nadia. “And his hair’s not red, it’s strawberry-blonde.”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh, okay, e.e. cummings. Sorry I wasn’t specific enough.”

“Well, it is.”

She gave Peter an appraising look, then turned to Jason. “It’s red,” she said bluntly. Jason opened his mouth to object, but she didn’t let him. “Close enough, anyway. Strawberry-blonde is too poetic for me.” Her attention turned to Peter. “Sorry, Red.”

He gave her a Look. “My name isn’t ‘Red.’” 

Nadia shrugged. “Sure thing.” They pushed open the front door and headed out into the parking lot. It was almost evening by this point. She couldn’t begin to imagine being in labor at all, let alone as long as Ivy’s had been. She wasn’t even certain exactly how long it had been, but it was hours. 

“Hey.” A hand on Jason’s arm, she stopped him; he turned at her with a question in his eyes. “I’m proud of you, bro. I know how badly you wanted to go to Notre Dame. How hard it was to give it up. I was really skeptical when you told me about it. But what you did….how you’ve been there for Ivy…..” she glanced at Peter, standing beside Jason. “How you’ve both been there. Its really great. And well…..I’m proud of you.”

Jason’s eyes were suspiciously watery. He pulled her into a hug. “Thanks, Nadia.” 

She released him, smiling, and he took Peter’s hand as they headed for the car. It was beginning to get warmer, early springtime, and Jason thought about this time last year, school just beginning, having no idea what horrors were in store for him. Now here he was, walking in the open with Peter’s hand in his, their relationship no longer a secret, his sister at his side, a baby girl he never could have imagined with a friend he never thought he’d have. He had lost Notre Dame but that was nothing compared to all that he’d gained.

“Jason?” 

He glanced down at Peter, who was watching him with those brown eyes he had fallen in love with all those years ago.

Peter gave his hand a squeeze, mouth curved in that crooked smile that Jason found so endearing. “You seem miles away.”

Jason smiled. “No.” He stroked Peter’s cheek, a finger slipping beneath his chin to tilt his face up for a kiss. “I’m exactly where I want to be.”

**~tbc~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this may end up being longer than planned....I didn't mean to, but this chapter was longer than I intended and it just had such a perfect ending point......we'll see.
> 
> I'm trying to make everything evolve naturally. I hope it's working. If you like it, please share. I know it's a microscopic fandom but if you're like me, you think these babies deserve happiness. All of them.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a knock on the door, the three sharp raps that had grown familiar over the years, followed by a flurry of much faster ones that had only become regular recently.

A smile on his face, Peter headed to the door, knowing exactly who he would find there. “Hey, Ivy!” And there at her feet: “Hey, Mary!”

The little girl was four years old now, and tall for her age, something she had inherited from her dad. She had gotten his blue eyes as well, though the dark hair was all Ivy’s. Excited to see Peter, she bounced up and down, reaching up her arms, wanting to be held. “Peter!”

Laughing, he scooped her up. “Oof. You’re getting big!”

Ivy stepped inside, smiling as she watched them. Over the years, Peter had been like a second father to the girl. It should have bothered her and, when she had first learned about Peter and Jason’s relationship, the thought would have horrified and angered her. She hadn’t wanted anything to do with Peter. Now that was the complete opposite. Over these past four years, the two of them had become closer than they had been in high school, as close as brother and sister. She couldn’t imagine not having him in her life, and he doted on Mary. 

Leaning in, Ivy kissed his cheek. “How’s it going?”

“Oh, can’t complain.”

“You guys all set for today?”

“Pretty much.”

“Nadia still coming?”

“Of course she is!” Peter shifted Mary in his arms. She really was getting too heavy to hold for so long. “I’m actually surprised she’s not here yet.”

“Is that Ivy?” Jason’s voice echoed down the hall; he appeared in the kitchen, face lighting up when he saw Ivy and his daughter. “Hey!”

“Daddy!” Mary immediately began wriggling in Peter’s arms, wanting to see Jason.

“Whoa, whoa, Mary, easy.” She was far too big to be moving around like this. “Jason, take your child before I drop her.”

Laughing, Jason took Mary from Peter. “You can’t do that, baby girl. You’re getting too big now.”

Now that Mary was out of Peter’s arms, Ivy took a good look at his outfit, and grinned. “Love the shoes.”

Peter glanced down at his converse sneakers, which were bright tie-dye rainbow colored. “Thanks. I just got them, actually. Figured it was a special occasion.” And it was. Pride was a big event, and it was their first year going. They had always been too busy and too strapped for cash to make a trip anywhere, but this was the first time their town was holding a Pride Parade. There was no way they were missing that. 

Ivy was busy looking him over. “The whole ensemble is great, really.”

Peter tugged at his tank top, the rainbow and words there, _‘Love is Love’_. “Thank you. It’s one of my favorite shirts.”

“What about those sexy capris?” Jason interjected, setting Mary down at last. Peter immediately turned the color of his hair.

“Will you shut up about my pants?”

“But they’re so cute.” The pants were a pair of jeans that had gotten frayed with age, so Peter had cut them off and cuffed them up just below his knees. Jason thought it was adorable, but he loved to tease Peter for it. They reminded him of knickers, like men would have worn in the 18th century, and it was too damn cute. He just couldn’t help it.

“They are NOT capris. And if you don’t quit it, I’ll stop wearing them.”

That sobered him up. “Okay, okay, I’ll stop.”

Peter grinned, leaning in as he murmured “I knew you liked them.” His lips brushed Jason’s in a soft kiss.

Jason had to smile. “You know me too well.”

“After all this time? You’d better believe it.” Peter gave Jason’s backside a smack, loving the little ‘eep’ of surprise he got in return. “Now behave.” He turned back to Ivy and, for the first time, got a real look at Mary. “Oh my God.”

Mary was in a pale blue dress with a rainbow on it that said _‘I love my gay family’_. Peter looked to Ivy. “That’s _amazing_. Where on earth did you _find_ that?”

“Etsy.”

“I love it.” Looking at Mary, at how big she had gotten, Peter couldn’t believe how quickly four years had flown by. It felt like yesterday that they were at her christening. Since the entire disastrous affair at St. Cecilia’s, they had all begun going to an Episcopalian church. It was still Christianity so it followed most of the same doctrine that they were used to, but it was fully welcoming of LGBTQ people, which made an amazing change from all they were used to. The first time they had set foot in the church, Jason and Peter had felt as though they had entered an alien world. People came over to introduce themselves, smiling faces all around, no sign of judgement or disapproval. They were welcomed with open arms, no hesitation. 

Jason had been incredibly silent when they left, which had Peter very scared. The second they left the parking lot, he had burst into tears. Terrified, Peter had pulled the car over into an abandoned parking lot and held him while he sobbed. It was a relief to find out that they were tears of joy at finding a place where he could be himself and still have God in his life. In the hospital, Jason had told Peter that he knew that their love wasn’t wrong, that he knew God wouldn’t condemn them, but to actually find a church where there were people who believed this and worshipped this way? He had never expected to have this. Never.

It had taken some convincing to get Ivy to come, but she had been shocked as well, and quickly became a regular at liturgy. When Mary was born, it seemed only natural that Peter and Nadia be the godparents. It went well, all things considered. Each pew had a pamphlet that had the daily prayers in it. Unfortunately, these pamphlets also had the responses that the godparents were supposed to give the priest during the baptism, and Peter and Nadia both forgot to bring the pamphlets with them when they followed Jason and Ivy for the big event.

Realizing their mistake, they both looked at each other with wide eyes, both silently imploring the other for help. It seemed a ludicrous situation and they immediately turned away, knowing that if they looked any longer, they were doomed to begin laughing.

The priest began the christening, doing the recitations, and Nadia and Peter mumbled back, fudging them as best they could. Luckily the rest of the congregation were about ten feet away. It would be fine. No one would know.

Then Peter saw Jason staring at him. Oh no. He bit his lip hard to hold back his laughter. 

Jason knew what was going on. He so clearly knew. He looked between Peter and Nadia, and his face began turning red. Peter could tell he was biting the inside of his cheek, trying hard not to laugh.

Oh God. They were going to ruin the entire christening.

Somehow they made it through, returning to their pew with Mary Nadia Robinson fully baptized, before Nadia let out a thoroughly undignified snort. Peter broke, bringing both arms up over his face and trying to make it sound as though he was having a coughing fit. Jason elbowed him--hard--which did nothing to help matters. He elbowed Jason back, and the blonde lost whatever fragile hold he had over his own laughter. Ivy had apparently been missing out on all of this for she looked at them, bewildered, and finally rolled her eyes. By now, she knew there was simply no point in even trying for normality when it came to the three of them.

Yes, Mary’s christening had been an adventure, but then, everything in their lives was. Somehow this weird little group had become Peter’s family, and he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. He watched the little girl run around the room, overwhelmed with the love he felt for her. God, that dress was cute.

Ivy herself had on a shirt with hands forming a heart around a rainbow, and the phrase _‘Proud Best Friend’_. She turned to Jason to see what he was wearing and smiled. He had his own rainbow converse, though they were high tops, and a shirt saying _‘100% Pride, 0% Shame’_. 

“I like your shirt too, Jason.”

Peter glanced at his boyfriend. “I told him he should wear the one that said _‘Yes Homo’_ , but he refused.”

Ivy burst into laughter as Jason blushed. “That is not a thing.”

“Oh, it so totally is.”

Jason arched a brow at Peter. “Shall we start listing all the ridiculous shirts you own, babe?”

The reply was immediate. “No.”

“Cuz there are a LOT.”

“I said no.”

“I mean, you could have worn the one with the big rainbow that says _‘Screams in Gay’_.”

Another explosion of laughter. “No, that one can’t be real!” Ivy almost couldn’t get the words out.

Jason eyed her in disbelief. “How have you not SEEN that? It’s like, his favorite shirt!”

Peter was bright red. “Hate. You. So much.”

A knock came at the door and without waiting for an answer, Nadia entered. “Hey, bitches.”

“Nadia!” Mary immediately ran over for a hug.

“Hey, squirt.” Nadia crouched down to hug her niece. “You look ridiculously adorable.” She was dressed for the march as well, a shirt emblazoned with rainbow letters spelling out _‘Proud Sister’_. The sight filled Jason with happy butterflies. He moved to her and pulled her into a hug.

“I love you,” he whispered.

She squeezed him tightly back. “I love you, too.” Releasing him, she looked around at everyone. “So are we all ready to go?”

“I think so, now that you’re here.”

Ivy began to give everyone a once-over. “Does everyone have all their things? Wallets? Water bottles? Sunscreen?”

Peter and Jason tried to hold back laughter, to no avail. “God, Ivy, being a mom has really changed you.”

Even she couldn’t help but smile. “Shut up and move your ass.”

Peter laughed. “Yes, ma’am.”

**~*~**

The day had been exhilarating in a way they had never known. So many years closeted away at St. Cecilia’s had never prepared them for something like this. Their time at their new church had broadened their horizons somewhat, but this? This was a whole new experience. Everywhere they turned were flags of every kind-- pan, bi, trans, ace, non-binary, and everywhere were rainbows, rainbows, rainbows. 

When Peter saw the expression of awe and joy on Jason’s face, his heart melted; grabbing the lanyard around the blonde’s neck, he tugged his boyfriend in for a kiss. Jason blinked at him in surprise. “What was that for?”

Peter shook his head. “Nothing. I just love you.”

Jason smiled, a beautiful thing that set his whole face aglow. “I love you, too.”

They held hands as they explored the town, walking through the different vendor stands. There were so many things to see and events to go to. There was Drag Queen Story Hour later that afternoon, which Ivy wanted to take Mary to (no WAY were they going to miss out on that one), and later that night there was dinner down by the river. 

Peter caught sight of a man seated by a booth, wearing a mermaid tail. He went to point it out to Jason and then froze. There was a woman standing near that stand, tightly hugging a young boy. He had to be about sixteen and he was in tears as he clung to her. This in itself wouldn’t have been so odd. But Peter knew that woman.

Jason saw Peter staring, opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, then “.....is that…..your mom?” Peter nodded dumbly. “Did you know she was coming?”

“No.” He couldn’t stop staring. “I had no idea.” He wanted to see her but didn’t want to interrupt. Slowly he approached, quietly, so as not to bother the two of them. He could hear his mother speaking softly to the boy, though not what was being said, and after a moment, they separated. “Mom?”

Claire spun about. “Peter!” Immediately she pulled him into a hug. 

“What are you doing here, mom?” It was only then that he saw the shirt she was wearing. Bright rainbow letters saying _‘Free Mom Hugs’_. 

“Well, I was hoping to find you and Jason…” she trailed off as she noticed him staring at her shirt, and he saw her cheeks flush ever so slightly. “....is it silly?” Her voice was self-conscious. Peter’s response was to pull her into the tightest hug possible.

“It’s _amazing_ , mom.” His voice was thick with tears. That phone call four years ago had gone badly, his mom refusing to listen to him, to let him come out, but she had quickly come around and accepted him. Even so, he had never expected something like this from her.

Claire stroked his hair, holding him close. “I’m glad. I….” she sounded dangerously close to tears herself. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you sooner, Peter. Maybe if I was, I could have…” Her gaze strayed to Jason. “I’m sorry. To the both of you.”

Jason stepped in and wrapped his arms around the two of them. Claire had been like a mother to him since that day. His father had abandoned him right away and he hadn’t heard a peep from his mom until two years later. Even so, they still weren’t close the way they had been before, maintaining contact but a rather formal relationship. Claire had become his surrogate mother, and now here she was doing the same for kids who were in similar situations. “It’s wonderful, Claire.”

Pulling away, Claire looked between them. There were definite tears in her eyes. “My two boys.” She gave them a big hug. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” the words were spoken practically in unison, and they had to laugh. Smiling, Claire gave them a little nudge.

“Go on. Enjoy the rest of the day.”

“You’re sure you don’t want to come with us?” Jason asked. “Ivy and Nadia are here with Mary.”

At the mention of the girls and the baby, Claire’s face lit up. “I’d love to.”

Peter shook his head, amused. “Of course she wants to see the baby, not her son.”

Claire smacked his shoulder. “Don’t be a brat.”

“He can’t help it, it’s his natural state.”

Peter glowered at Jason. “Don’t you start with me.”

Laughing, Jason linked hands with Peter, and the three of them headed through the crowd to find the girls. There was still so much left to do that day.

**~*~**

“So….did you have a good day?”

Jason glanced at Peter, a smile in his eyes. “How can you even ask that?”

Peter laughed. “Okay, silly question.”

“Definitely a silly question,” Jason agreed. It was nighttime now, the sun setting low in the sky. They had spent a full day at Pride, marching, wandering the stalls, laughing with Mary at story hour, and now here they were down by the river at the party to close out the event. It was loud and boisterous inside, so the two had snuck out for a moment of peace. The spot was beautiful at this time of night, the sun setting on the horizon, colors reflecting on the river, fireflies lighting up the sky.

Peter leaned over, elbows resting on the railing of the walkway as he looked out at the river. Jason let his eyes wander over Peter’s form, taking it all in, still unable to believe his luck that after all these years, all they had been through, Peter still loved him. 

The man seemed to feel Jason’s gaze for he glanced back with a smile. “What. Why are you staring at me like that?”

Jason just shook his head. “No reason.” He leaned forwards as well. “So. Happy to graduate?”

Peter looked at him with a smile. “I am. I really am.” All that hard work had paid off and he was done. Now it was Jason's turn. He had been so good about waiting his turn, working to help pay for Mary. Now he could go to school. And Peter....Peter could get a job to help support them while he worked to establish himself in the career he had studied so long and hard for. He gazed out over the river. “I never would have thought I’d end up majoring in Psychology.”

Jason laughed. “Me neither.”

Peter grinned at him. “Yeah? What did you see for me?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Jason ran his fingers through that lovely bright hair, made even brighter by the setting sun. “Maybe an English teacher.”

Peter laughed. “You know, I can see that.” He shrugged his shoulders. “But after all that happened to us….I mean, it happens to so many others. I just want to be able to help. To make a difference in whatever way I can.”

 _God_ , Jason loved him. He ran his hand along Peter’s cheek, thumb tracing his lower lip. Peter kissed his fingertip, sending a shiver down Jason’s spine. “I know.” A flutter of nerves ran through him. “You know, I was thinking….” he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. “Maybe I’d join you?”

Peter looked up at him, surprised. “Join me, like…..major in Psych?” Jason nodded, waiting to see what Peter’s response would be. He didn’t know why he’d felt nervous at all. Peter’s entire face lit up; he pulled the blonde into a kiss, then squeezed him tightly. “That would be amazing! What, the same focus? LGBTQ studies?”

Jason nodded. “We could even work together.”

Those beautiful brown eyes were glowing. “God, Jay, that….that would be so fantastic.”

Jason held up his hand and Peter took it, linking their fingers. Jason caught sight of Peter’s bracelet, identical to the one he wore: a simple silver band. The inside said simply, _PS+JM forever_ ; the outside engraved with _‘two imperfect souls touch perfection’_.

Standing here by the river, the music and frenzy of the last Pride party of the day a dim noise in the background, brilliant shades of gold and crimson blazing across the sky as the two men kissed, Jason didn’t know if anything could ever have been more true.

Perfection felt like exactly the right word.

**~tbc~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote on the bracelet is from 'Maurice' by E.M Forster, which is one of the greatest books and most amazing book-to-film adaptations you will find, starring a young Hugh Grant. Hella gay and with a super romantic and happy ending. Read it. Watch it. Love it. "Love had caught him out of triviality and Maurice out of bewilderment in order that two imperfect souls might touch perfection.'
> 
> I own the "Screams in gay" shirt and I love it so much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Sulliebee1019** , this one is for you. Thank you for your reviews, lovely. They make me so happy. I hope this chapter makes you smile like the last one did! <3
> 
> This chapter gets a little racy for a bit....I hope that's okay for everyone. It's not much and not for long, so you can easily skip over it if you like.

Jason sighed with happiness as he pulled onto the road they lived on. As much as he loved school and was so ridiculously happy to be going at last, it was exhausting. If someone had told him two years ago that he would be going into Psychology, he would have laughed in their face. Now he could think of nothing better, a future working with the LGBTQ community, helping those who had been as he had once been, scared and confused and in desperate need of someone to tell them they were okay. The thought of being able to provide comfort and relief for them overwhelmed Jason. Somehow, he had stumbled upon peace, and it wasn’t hard to figure out how.

Peter. Without Peter’s love and constant support, Jason would never have believed he could have accomplished anything like this. And what they had accomplished together….

He reached their driveway and had to smile as he was brought face to face with a reminder of just that. Over the past year, Jason and Peter had managed to rent a small house. It took great help from Claire and Jason’s mom, who was still fairly distant. She somehow seemed to feel that giving money was equal to love, but he didn’t like to think about that too much. It had helped them afford this place, and that was all that mattered. It wasn’t large, but it was home, and they had made so much with it. Tonight was looking to be a fairly busy one. There was barely room for him to squeeze his car down the driveway. Ivy was there, as well as Nadia, and his face lit up when he saw that well-known, beat up red Volvo. He couldn’t get inside fast enough.

Sure enough, there she was, stirring a pot of spaghetti sauce. “Sister Chantelle!”

That familiar face, still so young and full of love and energy, turned to smile at Jason. “Jason!” She raised her voice. “Peter, come in here and make yourself useful for a minute!”

“Sister, I’m busy!” Peter’s voice echoed down the hall. She rolled her eyes.

“Always busy.” She offered up an arm. “Come give me a hug.”

Laughing, Jason stepped in and embraced her. “It’s good to see you.”

“You too. I haven’t been by in long enough.”

“I know. We’ve missed you.” He glanced around the room. “Where is everyone? Did they leave you all alone to cook?”

“No,” Ivy entered the room, hands full. “I just had to run and get dessert from the downstairs fridge.”

“Yeah? Where’s Peter?”

“Talking with Laura.”

“Gotcha.” Jason peered at the spaghetti sauce. “Who made this?”

“Peter.”

Oh God. Peter made the best spaghetti sauce. “....Sister, I can take that spoon from you, if you want….” he reached out, but she smacked his hand. “Ow!”

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re up to, Jason McConnell.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t even try it. You just want to snag one of these meatballs.”

Ivy tried to stifle a snort of laughter, to no avail. Jason glowered at her. “You shut up. Those meatballs are amazing.”

Ivy arched a brow at him. “You like Peter’s balls, Jason?” Jason shoved her; she shoved back. Sister Chantelle raised her eyes to the heavens. 

“Jesus help me, I feel like we're back in high school.”

Peter came down the hallway, brow furrowed as he regarded the scene before him. “What on earth are you two doing?”

“Acting like teenagers is what they’re doing.”

Peter simply shrugged. “Sounds about right.” He took Jason by the hand, pausing to look at Ivy and Sister Chantelle. “Can you hold things down for a few more minutes? I think Jay needs a minute to get changed and decompress.”

“If _that’s_ what you’re calling it.”

“I swear to God, Ivy…”

Peter only laughed. “As if you’re not used to this by now.” Giving Jason’s hand a squeeze, he pulled him down the hallway to their bedroom, closing the door behind them. “So. How was your day?”

“Long. Tiring. But good.”

“Good.” It was so wonderful that Jason had finally made his way to school, and was enjoying it.

The blonde glanced over at his boyfriend. “So how many are here tonight? Did anyone else show up during the day?”

Peter shook his head. “It’s just Megan, Laura, Christy, and Amy.”

Shortly after their first Pride, the two men had begun work to start an LGBTQ group in their town. It had taken a while to really gain any traction, but it was doing well. It took even longer for the kids to open up and feel comfortable coming to Peter with their problems, but after a few months, they began to rely on him. He came to find that many had been thrown out of their homes, much like Jason. Immediately, the two men converted the basement of their home into a sort of halfway house. It wasn’t fancy; they couldn’t really afford anything much. They cobbled together some beds, many donated by friends, and put in wardrobes and shelving, and sent the message out at their meetings that anyone who needed a home was welcome there. While they didn’t always end up with someone who stayed for an extended period of time, many took them up on the offer. Out of those with them now, Laura and Megan had been there the longest, both for over a month.

Jason nodded. “But they’re doing okay?” Ivy had said that Peter was talking with Laura. This was not unusual, since Peter was a psychologist, and he obviously never discussed confidential information with Jason, but Jason still liked to check in to see that everyone was doing okay.

“Yeah. They’re fine.” Laura was non-binary. They were only sixteen when their mom kicked them out. They had actually been one of those that Claire had run into at Pride, though the men hadn’t known that until Claire had shown up for dinner one night. Laura had run to Claire for a huge hug, tears in their eyes.

“Just a normal talk?” Jason couldn’t let it go. Again, he didn’t want details; it was invasive and (obviously) illegal. He just worried, and “fine” wasn’t a good enough answer for him. Laura was amazing. He wanted to know they were okay.

Peter laughed. “Yes, Jason. Laura is doing well. They just wanted to have a normal chat.”

“Good.” Satisfied, Jason shrugged out of his shirt. 

Peter let his eyes wander as Jason undressed. It may have been six years since high school, but Jason still had the body of an athlete: tall, strong, muscular. Every time Peter saw him naked was like being back in their dorm room, the first time that Jason had pulled his shirt off and Peter realized that those feelings in him were not quite “normal”. How quickly though those feelings had grown and were accompanied by feelings of love. Knowing that he would still feel this way even when they were both old and gray and wrinkled. The thought of Jason as an old man was somehow both funny and yet sending butterflies through Peter. Jason old, after they had lived out their entire lives together.

Peter realized Jason had stopped undressing and was just looking at him. He flushed; he had been caught staring. “What.”

“You. Why are you just staring at me?”

It was actually kind of an amusing question. “Do I need an excuse to stare at you?”

Jason laughed. “Fair point.” Still, he moved to where Peter was sitting on the bed, taking the man’s face in his hands. “What are you thinking?”

Peter smiled. “How sexy you are.” The words brought the tiniest blush to Jason’s cheeks. God, Peter loved when he blushed. He raised his hands to Jason’s chest, teasing his fingers lightly over his flesh, feeling the way Jason’s breath hitched, stomach going taut under the attention.

“Dammit, Peter, don’t do this to me,” Jason’s voice was hushed. “We don’t have time.”

That was fairly true. Still…. “If you get your ass in gear, I can blow you in the shower.”

Those blue eyes went wide; quickly he was shucking his pants off, toeing off his socks. Peter laughed as he was grabbed by the hand and dragged towards the bathroom adjoining their bedroom. 

The two tripped over the bath mat as they tried to find their way into the shower without pausing in their frantic kissing. The one problem with all the houseguests was finding time for sex. Peter was rather loud, something Jason loved to tease him about (he was just so cute when he blushed). Somehow they found their way into the shower, kissing beneath that warm spray. But when Peter went to fall to his knees, Jason stopped him. Peter looked at him with questioning eyes. The look didn’t last long, brown eyes going wide when he felt Jason’s hand close around him.

“I vote for this instead.”

There were definitely no complaints there. Peter responded in kind, taking Jason in hand, delighting in the hiss that the touch elicited. He kissed his way along Jason’s shoulder, up his throat, hand moving. “ _God_ , Jason.”

“ _Yeah_.” Both had been so busy lately. There had been no time for much more than stolen kisses. Clearly Jason was thinking the same thing, for he managed “s’been too long.”

Peter laughed breathlessly. “We should make up a schedule.”

Jason managed a choked laugh as Peter continued to stroke him. “Y..yeah. That’s….schedule. _Fuck_ , Peter.”

Peter gently nipped that spot just below Jason’s ear, the place he knew drove Jason wild. “Come on, Jay. Let go.”

All that pent up energy from the day came to a head and Jason was coming in hot spurts, Peter’s hand never ceasing as it milked him through his orgasm. At last, he gently batted Peter’s hand away, sliding to his knees and taking Peter into his mouth, loving the man’s gasp of surprise, the hands immediately slipping into his hair.

“Oh God, Jay. Fuck.” The words were tight, as though Peter could barely get them out. “So fucking beautiful.” For some reason, Peter’s vocabulary turned absolutely filthy during sex. 

Jason loved it.

Peter didn’t last much longer, and Jason made sure to get every last drop, licking him clean before rising, hands cupping Peter’s face as he kissed him. “I love you,” he said softly.

“I love you, too.” Peter was smiling. “We really need to do that more often.”

“Definitely.” The words Peter had spoken during the handjob came back to him and he grinned. “Schedule?”

Peter laughed. “Hey, it’s worth a shot.”

Jason kissed him again. “We need to get out and back to the kitchen, before Sister comes in here and drags us out by our ears.”

Just the thought made Peter blush. “God, that would be humiliating.”

“You think?” Jason shut the water off, reaching out and grabbing a towel for each of them, and an extra smaller one. He began toweling off Peter’s hair with it, grinning at the way it made all that bright auburn hair stand up in every direction.

“What. Why’re you smiling?”

“Hedgehog hair.”

Peter shook his head, climbing out of the shower. “You get way too much amusement out of that.”

“It's adorable.”

Peter simply dropped his towel, turning away and giving Jason a wonderful view of his ass as he began pulling clothes out of the dresser. “Get some clothes on. And stop staring at my ass.”

Jason burst out laughing. Peter knew him too well. “Yes, sir.”

**~*~**

By the time they made it to the kitchen, Nadia and Mark had found their way there. Mark had showed up one day to volunteer at their LGBTQ club. It wasn’t until several meetings later that he had met Nadia when she had come for a meeting. He spent the entire night sneaking discreet glances. Nadia, of course, was vaguely affronted, having no idea why he was doing it, or later on, why he was flirting with her. It was a full two meetings later before she figured out that he was pansexual and definitely interested in her. It took another two meetings before she finally agreed to go on a date with him, and they had been together ever since. He was sassy and silly and a weird and wonderful balance to her dark sense of humor. Jason and Peter loved him.

“What the hell took you guys so long?” Nadia griped. Mark looked at them, raising his eyebrows up and down suggestively. Ivy opened her mouth to speak; Nadia raised a hand. “Never mind, I don’t think I want to know.”

“Probably not,” Jason agreed. 

Nadia couldn’t help but smile. Here was her brother, who had once been so completely closeted, so terrified of discovery, openly admitting that he and Peter had been up to no good. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mark discreetly giving Peter a high five. “Oh God, don’t encourage them.”

“Why not?”

“Because Ivy and Sister Chantelle have been making dinner while they fool around!”

“Um, excuse me?” Peter cut in, affronted. “I spent all day making those meatballs and that spaghetti sauce. It’s been simmering all afternoon. They stepped in to stir it and make the pasta. I did the rest.”

“Oh.” Nadia shrugged. “Okay, then. Fornicate all you want.”

At the word ‘fornicate’, Peter went red. “Oh my God, will you keep it down!”

Laura appeared in the doorway. “Do you need any help?”

“Did you already finish setting the table?” They nodded. “Then I don’t think so. Everything is about set in here.”

They finished getting all the food into dishes for the table, then carried it into the dining room. Over this last year, they’d had to build an addition for the table to help include all of the people who came to stay, as well as their family.

“Daddy! Daddy!” Mary came running up to Jason. At six years old, she was so tall, up to his waist, and he marvelled at how quickly the time had flown by. “You’re going to sit by me, right?”

He gave her a kiss. “Of course I am, sweetie.”

Everyone got seated, Peter on Jason’s right, Mary to his left between him and her mom. Almost all of their extended family was there: Nadia and Mark, Megan and Laura, Christy and Amy side by side. Sister Chantelle was at the opposite head of the table, which seemed only fitting. Claire was the one person who couldn’t make it that night.

In the beginning, they hadn’t known what to do about saying grace. Not everyone was religious, and they didn’t want to make anyone feel strange, or left out. They had said it in the kitchen before going in to eat, and anyone who wanted to join could join. Eventually, it had come to feel strange, with the group voting to simply say grace at the table. It varied who would lead the prayer, but with Sister Chantelle there that evening, there was clearly no question.

They all reached in, hands in the center of the table. It was a newer practice they had developed, thanks to Christy: a sign of togetherness. 

“Let us pause before we eat, and think about the ones in need. Of food, and shelter, and of love. Please bless us all, dear God above.”

“Amen,” they all said in unison. 

Jason watched as Laura passed the pasta to Megan, as Christy and Amy giggled together while Sister Chantelle regaled them with stories. He couldn’t begin to imagine what she was telling them, and was vaguely worried it was something embarrassing from their days at school. Then he realized that it didn’t matter. This was what mattered; here, now. This little family, seated around the table. Ivy, sitting nearby, laughing with Peter, his daughter beside him, Nadia giving Mark a kiss on the cheek, this group of kids that they had welcomed into their home. It was nothing he had ever even imagined, and it was perfect.

Well, nearly.

**~*~**

“You’re going to propose??”

Jason gave Nadia a Look. “Surely this can’t be a surprise, Nadia. We’ve been together for…” he thought back. “Fourteen years now. We fell for each other when we were twelve. _Twelve_ , Nadia.”

“Okay, okay, I get it. And no, it isn’t surprising. It’s just exciting. This is great, Jason. Really. I’m so happy for you.”

Jason felt that first touch of nerves. “As long as he says yes.”

“.....are you serious?”

He looked at Nadia and was taken aback by her expression. “I….yes?”

“Jason.” She was regarding him as though he was an idiot. 

“What?”

“ _Fourteen years_.” She annunciated the words slowly as if to make certain he heard every syllable. “There’s no way he’s going to put up with you for fourteen years--”

“Hey!”

She continued as though she hadn’t heard him. “--and then say no to marrying you.”

He felt a little foolish, but even so, he couldn’t help that anxiety. “I know, I just….I can’t help but be nervous.”

Nadia moved to his side, hugging him. “I think that’s natural.”

“Yeah.”

“But seriously, don’t worry. I’ve never seen anyone as in love as Peter.”

“Yeah?” Jason knew he was grinning like an idiot, but he couldn’t stop.

“Yeah. Except you. So quit it and just ask him.”

“I will!” Jason looked yet again at the tiny ring box, finger tracing the silver band within. “I’m just waiting for the right moment.”

Nadia shook her head. “If there’s anything I’ve learned, it’s that most of the time, you have to make that moment yourself.”

Unfortunately, Jason knew she was right. “Okay. I will. I’ll figure it out.”

He would have to. He didn’t know how much more his nerves could handle.

**~*~**

“There.” Peter pointed. “That’s the one.”

Ivy shifted her armful of shopping bags, peering in the window of the jewelers. “The one on the left?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

“It’s so nice!”

Peter smiled. “I think so.” He frowned as he stared at the silver engagement band. “I just don’t know if I should get it or not.”

Ivy looked at him as though he were crazy. “Why not?”

Peter shrugged uneasily. “Jason’s just….I don’t know. He’s been a bit….odd lately.”

Ivy cocked her head. “How so?”

“I don’t know. He just always seems distracted. I’m worried.” Peter bit his lower lip, lost in thought. Ivy watched him. After a moment, she pulled him into a hug.

“Don’t worry,” she said softly. “Peter, Jason loves you more than anything in the world. I don’t know what’s distracting him, but it has nothing to do with you.”

Peter held her back. “I just….I can’t help being anxious.”

She laughed at that, letting him go. “You wouldn’t be you if you weren’t.”

Laughing, he lightly punched her shoulder. “You’re obnoxious, you know that?”

“It’s been said more than once.” She glanced at the shop, then back to Peter with a smile. “So let’s go in there and get that ring.”

Happiness overwhelmed Peter, but there was still that flutter of nerves. “But what if--”

“Shh.” Ivy hushed him. “What did I tell you?”

“Stop worrying.” _Jason loves you_ , he told himself. There’s nothing to be afraid of.

“Exactly. Now come on. Let’s go. We have to get back before Mary drives Nadia and Mark absolutely nuts.”

Laughing, Peter took Ivy’s arm and they headed into the store.

**~*~**

“So I made lasagna, and if you don’t want that, there’s leftover pasta salad in the fridge, and some microwavable meals--”

“Peter,” Amy interrupted. “We’ll be fine. You two just go and have fun.”

As always, he felt a surge of love for these kids, their adopted family. Amy was a young trans girl who they had met through their club. The following week, she had brought along her friend Christy, who was bi. The two had met in school and were ridiculously close. All of these kids were so amazing. They took every bit of love that Jason and Peter had to offer and returned it ten-fold. Just like right now, insisting that the two men take a night off for themselves.

“Okay, we’re going.” Peter took Jason’s hand. “Make sure you don’t stay up TOO late.”

“We won’t.”

They headed outside, Peter muttering “they’re going to be up til two.”

Jason laughed. “Two? How late do you think we’re staying out?”

“I don’t know! You still haven’t even told me where we’re going!”

Jason smiled, giving Peter’s hand a squeeze. “I know. It’s a surprise.”

Ten minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot of Esca. Esca, the same restaurant that had hosted the closing party on Pride night two years ago. Esca, which had become their very favorite place to eat. Even so, they rarely went because it was so expensive. 

Peter looked at Jason in surprise. “Esca? We’re going to Esca?” 

Jason nodded, sliding out of the car. Before Peter could move, Jason was around the car, opening Peter’s door and offering his hand. “My good sir.”

Peter stared, then burst into laughter. “You’re ridiculous.” But he accepted Jason’s hand, allowing himself to be helped from the car.

Esca had amazing food, and the drinks; _God_ , the drinks. At Pride, they’d had drinks made specifically for the event, and they were spectacular. Even so, their everyday menu was wonderful. Peter eyed the drink menu but wasn’t going to touch it; everything was so pricey. Still, Jason saw him.

“Get something.”

“But--”

“Do it. It’s a special occasion.”

The words surprised him. He stared at Jason, but no explanation seemed forthcoming. He placed an order, eyeing Jason. “I wish you’d tell me what’s going on.”

“I will. Promise. Just….have fun.”

Peter had to smile. “Can’t help that. I always have fun when I’m with you.”

The words warmed Jason’s heart and he leaned across the table to steal a kiss. His nerves were still making his stomach turn flip-flops but he couldn’t help enjoying the evening nonetheless. Peter’s words were true for him as well. When they were together, everything seemed so simple and good.

Dinner was fantastic, but it always was at Esca. Jason had splurged on a drink as well, and holy shit. He had never tasted pomegranate vodka before but after that cosmo he thought he definitely had to look for it the next time he went to a liquor store.

Now dinner was finished. There was no delaying it any longer. Jason rose, offering a hand. “Come on.”

Yet again, Peter was surprised. “We’re not….you didn’t even want to look at the dessert?” Jason had a notorious sweet tooth.

“After. Come with me for a minute.”

This just kept getting stranger and stranger. Still, Peter accepted Jason’s hand and allowed himself to be led outside. They headed down the walkway to the river, right to that exact spot they had stood that evening after Pride. It was sunset again, the same as that night. Peter was having a major case of deja vu. 

“Jason….what is going--”

“Peter.” The nerves were rising again; he forced them down. “I hope you know by now how much I love you.”

A small smile. “I should hope so, after fourteen years.”

Some of those nervous flutters calmed down. “Every day, I thank God for the fact that you came into my life. That you stood by me all those years in school. I was such a fool. I would have deserved it if you had left me.”

But Peter was shaking his head now, reaching out, trying to stop the stream of words. “Jason, no. That’s not--”

“Please, let me finish.” Amazingly, Peter stopped. Jason took a deep breath. “Truly, Peter. I will never be able to thank you enough for staying with me, through all my stumbles, and mistakes, and for loving me through it all. You mean the world to me, Peter. I can’t imagine my life without you.” He pulled the tiny box out of his pocket and heard Peter’s breath catch as he sank to his knees. “So please, don’t make me. I love you, Peter Simmonds. Will you marry me?”

There was no pause, no hesitation. Peter was on his knees, hands cupping Jason’s face as he kissed him for all he was worth, pulling away to utter a breathless “yes!”

The greatest joy Jason had ever known overwhelmed him. “Yes?”

“Yes!” Peter was laughing, eyes filled with tears of happiness. He held out his hand; Jason slipped the ring on his finger. “Oh my God.”

“What. What is it?”

Peter shook his head, face aglow. “I have one for you.”

Jason was confused. “One what?”

“A ring. Back home. Ivy came with me when I bought it.”

Jason stared, completely taken aback, then burst into laughter. “Oh my God.”

“Yeah.” He kissed Jason again. “ _God_ , I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Jason gently stroked Peter’s cheek. “You….you’re my everything.”

The words filled Peter with joy. He gave Jason a soft, lingering kiss. “Thank you,” he murmured.

Jason laughed softly. “For what?”

“For giving me this life.”

The blonde shook his head. “You don’t need to thank me for that, Peter. I didn’t give it to you. We built it together, bit by bit, over all these years.”

Peter felt such happiness he could burst. Back in school, this was all he’d ever wanted, and everything he’d thought he could never have. Now here it was, firmly in his grasp. Not just Jason but his mother’s acceptance, and an odd little family he’d never expected but totally adored. He kissed Jason again. “I love you.”

Another chuckle, Jason’s fingers running through his hair, the touch soft and soothing and filled with complete adoration. “I love you, too.”

They stood and watched the sunset together. A million colors blazed across the sky as God painted the world in brilliant rainbow shades, as if in celebration of the two of them and the love they shared.

**~tbc~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea, there's going to be one more chapter. This one ended up being longer than expected. I hope no one takes issue with the religion being thrown in but it's so strong in the play that I feel it would have continued to have a strong presence in their lives.
> 
> All of the kids at their house are named after friends of mine, correct orientations of course. <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes at the end that might add to the piece.
> 
> There is more smut. I blame a certain someone who commented last chapter and wanted more. This is on you.

“Jason McConnell!”

Taking a deep breath, Jason rose from his seat and crossed the stage. Immediately, the sound of applause that had followed each name recited was split by the piercing sound of an airhorn, followed by hollering and God, was that a freaking vuvuzella?

Jason risked a glance at the crowd and yup, there was his family, looking even more ridiculous than he had imagined. He hadn’t bothered to ask them to keep it toned down because he knew it wouldn’t be within the realm of possibility. Over the past few days, Peter had talked about nothing but Jason’s graduation. He had been so ridiculously proud, and it had always made Jason blush. He rarely blushed. Throughout high school, everyone had treated him as if he was some sort of god, and while he had hated it and it had embarrassed him to no end, he had never blushed over it. But somehow, Peter always managed to bring it out in him. Peter, who loved him so much and somehow had never given up on him despite all they had been through? That was everything.

Cheeks burning and unable to hide the grin threatening to overwhelm his face, Jason crossed the stage and accepted his diploma. He couldn’t wait to get down there and see everyone.

**~*~**

It took quite a bit to fight his way through the crowd, but Jason had barely made it through before Peter was on him, kissing him fiercely. When he pulled away, there were tears in his eyes. “I’m _so proud_ of you.”

Seeing those beautiful brown eyes he loved so much filled with tears was enough to bring Jason to the edge himself. He laughed, wiping Peter’s tears away. “Why are you crying, you dork?”

Peter kissed him again. “I just love you so much.”

That was it. Jason couldn’t hold it back any longer, his own tears falling. “You’re ridiculous, you know that?” He pulled Peter to him, hugging him tightly. “This is you, all of it. I never could have done this without you. I wouldn’t even be here without you.”

“Jason.” Peter was struggling to pull away. Jason just knew Peter was going to say that he was being ridiculous. He squeezed Peter tighter, refusing to let go.

“Shut up. It is. I had nearly given up. After all that happened with Ivy and what I’d done to you, I had no clue where to go. Even when we made our plans for the baby and the future, I wasn’t fully convinced I’d ever actually be able to make it to college.” He finally let Peter go just enough so he could look him in the eye. “ _You_ did this. You kept me positive and helped me find my way here.”

Peter seemed lost. “...Jay….I don’t know what to say.”

Jason shook his head. “You don’t have to say anything.” He kissed Peter again, stroking his cheek. “I love you, Peter.”

Peter didn’t get to say a word because the rest of their group appeared then, finally making their way through the crowd, and oh God, they looked even more embarrassing than Jason had seen from the stage. Somewhere, someone had found a bunch of those Number 1 foam fingers that you got at sporting events, and all of them had those on. Christy and Laura and their friend Simon were armed with vuvuzelas. Megan and Amy and little Mary looked like they had those old fashioned noise-makers you saw on New Years Eve. Ivy was the one with the air horn. Nadia and Mark….what the hell were they carrying?

Seeing them, Peter took a _huge_ step to one side. Jason looked at him, confused. “Peter? What are you--”

But he got no further, for Nadia and Mark were there. Mark snatched his graduation cap and then Nadia was dumping a huge container of purple glitter over his head. Ivy blew the airhorn again and the kids went wild with the noisemakers. Slowly, Jason turned to stare at Peter in disbelief.

“You knew they were going to do that.” There was no other reason for him to have moved away like that.

Peter was grinning. “Happy graduation.”

_That little_ ….Jason smiled sweetly. “Thanks, babe.” Then, quick as a flash, he grabbed Peter by the shoulders and, leaning over him, shook his head as hard as he could, showering Peter with glitter. 

“Hey!” Peter laughed as he struggled to escape.

“Oh no, asshole, you deserve this.”

“I’m not even the one who did it!”

Jason paused. “....you're right.” Slowly he turned towards Nadia. Shaking her head, she began to back away.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh wouldn’t I?” He lunged after his sister and laughing, she ducked behind the rest of the group. Grinning, he held his hand out to Mark. “Can I have my cap back, please?”

Peter began doing his best to dust the glitter out of Jason’s hair, but he couldn’t help laughing. “You look like a one man Pride parade.”

Jason laughed as he put his cap back on. “In all this black? I don’t think so.”

“Very true.” Smiling, Peter reached up and ran his finger over the tassel. “May I?”

The question filled Jason with warmth. “Please.”

And, just as Jason had done for him a few years ago, Peter flipped the tassel from one side to the other. He stroked Jason’s cheek, tracing his lower lip with his thumb. “Happy graduation, love.”

Smiling, Jason leaned in and captured Peter’s lips in a kiss. “Best graduation _ever_.”

**~*~**

It had been two years since Jason’s proposal, yet it never felt like that long. A wedding would be amazing, but both of them knew they didn’t need a ceremony to show their love for each other. Still, that didn’t stop everyone else in the house from going crazy making plans. No matter how many times Jason and Peter told them that they were going to have a very low-key ceremony, the words fell on deaf ears. As soon as the kids had heard the news, they had gone nuts. Ivy wasn’t doing much to discourage them, bringing home every wedding magazine from her library and purchasing some from the store, and the group of them would spend hours pouring over all of them, making lists.

The two men came home from grocery shopping only to find them all gathered in the living room, piles of magazines and clippings spread across the floor. Peter sighed. “Not again.”

“But this is _perfect_ ,” Megan proclaimed.

“What is it this time,” Jason inquired. “Are the two of us going to come floating in via hot air balloon?”

Ivy feigned shock, asking “how did you _know?_ ” as Amy simultaneously said “can you _do_ that?”

Jason looked to the heavens. “I don’t know, Amy, but we’re not doing it. Ivy, stop encouraging them.”

“But it's just so fun.”

Peter shook his head. “Sometimes, you’re a royal pain in the ass.”

Ivy reached out, covering the ears of the nearest person, who just so happened to be Megan. “Not in front of the little ones!”

Megan smacked at her. “Ivy, I’m older than all the other kids here.”

“Yeah, that probably should have been directed at our daughter.”

Ivy arched a brow at Jason. “First of all, she’s at the park with Mark and Nadia. Secondly, I’ve heard you both say much, MUCH worse in front of her.”

“Oh, shut your face.” Jason crouched down to examine the magazines. “Guys….how rich do you think we are? Who are we, Prince William and Kate Middleton?”

“Oh come on, Jason.” Jason looked up at his fiancé. Peter grinned. “I’m much more of a Megan Markle.”

Jason burst out laughing. “Oh you are, are you.” Rising, he moved to Peter and tugged on a lock of that brilliant hair he loved so much. “I’d say you’d be Harry, Red.”

Peter glowered. “Don’t start with that. You sound like Nadia.”

Jason’s hand fluttered to his chest. “How dare you!”

“Then don’t call me Red!”

“Okay, okay.” Laughing, Jason kissed Peter. “I’m sorry.”

“You should be.” Mollified, Peter gave Jason another kiss. “Thank you.” Something began to poke his kneecap; looking down, he saw Simon nudging him with a folder. “What is this?”

“Wedding plans.”

“Oh God.” He took the folder. “Guys, we told you. We’re having a _simple wedding_.”

“Just look at it?” 

A room full of eyes looked pleadingly at them. Dammit. There was no way they could say no to that. Both sighed. 

“Fine,” Jason said. “We’ll _look_. But no promises.” Every face perked up, puppy dog eyes replaced by wide smiles. Before anyone could speak, he raised a finger. “Now, no more wedding talk today.”

“Okay!”

“So,” Peter looked around at everyone. “Who’s going to help me with dinner?”

Hands shot up and he laughed. “I don’t need that many. Figure it out amongst yourselves. We’ll get started in about ten minutes.”

He looked at the folder in his hands, then to Jason. The blonde shook his head with a smile. They may have a crazy group of kids here, but neither would have it any other way.

**~*~**

“Holy shit.” Jason flipped through the folder the kids had given them. 

“Yeah.”

“I’m starting to believe they really _do_ think we’re the royal family.” He stared in disbelief. “Some of these have to be a joke, right? They just have to be.”

Peter stifled a laugh. “Knowing them, I doubt it. Well,” he reconsidered. “Pretty sure Amy stuck in the jugglers just to be a pain in the ass.”

“Sweet Jesus.”

“Hey, you say your prayers with that mouth?” The words were a joke, but then Jason gave him _that look_ , the one that promised all sorts of trouble in store, and Peter felt heat flood him.

“I know some other things I can do with this mouth.”

Peter swallowed with some difficulty. “Yeah,” he managed, his own mouth suddenly incredibly dry. “I do, too.”

“Oh?” Jason let the folder slip through his fingers; it fell off the bed, unnoticed. He moved closer to Peter, a predatory look in his eyes, that smile on his face that _did things_ to Peter. “Would you like me to demonstrate?”

Peter’s mind was strangely blank. He fished for words, the only thing coming out: “.....yes.”

Jason laughed, the sound deep and throaty, and fuck, Peter was so gone. Those hands, those strong athlete’s hands, took hold of his shirt and pulled it up and off in one smooth motion. They began running over his body, his stomach and chest, tracing teasing patterns, and suddenly Peter’s mind was back online as if it had been jump started.

“ _Fuck_ , Jay,” he tugged at his shirt. “Get your fucking clothes off.”

“So demanding.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

Jason just laughed and did as he was told, discarding his own shirt. Peter reached for him but he pulled away, ignoring the sound of distress Peter made. 

“Jay…”

“Hey, you said to take my clothes off.” He shucked off his pants and returned to the bed, loving the way Peter immediately pulled him back into a kiss, fingers fisting in his hair. Peter turned into a damn animal in bed, and Jason couldn’t get enough of it. He reached between them and tugged at the waistband of Peter’s pants. “C’mon, babe. Get your pants off.”

Peter kicked his pajama pants off so fast, Jason thought it must be a world record. “ _Jesus_ , you must be really horny.”

Peter only yanked at him again. “Shut the fuck up and kiss me, McConnell.”

Jason laughed. “No objections there.”

They kissed, deep and lingering. As they did, Jason maneuvered Peter back on the bed, slotting their bodies together so that their groins came into perfect contact. Peter whimpered at that first touch, his hips rocking upwards, wanting more. Jason responded by slipping a hand beneath Peter’s knee and tugging one leg around his waist, pulling them into even closer contact, rolling his hips forwards again.

“ _Fuck_ , Jay.”

Jason kissed him deeply, hand fumbling for the bedside table, finally managing to get the drawer open to grab that well-used bottle. Popping the top, he slicked up his fingers and rubbed them together, warming them up before slipping his hand between Peter’s legs and gently pressing one finger in. Peter’s breath caught and Jason paused, moving slower, laying kisses along the man’s throat as he carefully stretched him open. “You’re so beautiful, Peter.”

“Shut up.”

“No. You are.” He laid a soft kiss on Peter’s lips, then another, slow and lingering. “The most beautiful thing I’ve seen in my life.”

Peter opened his mouth, probably to object, but then Jason crooked his fingers and teased over that sweet spot, and all that came out was a cry of pleasure. “ _Fuck!_ ”

“Heh. Looks like I figured out how to stop you from talking shit about yourself.”

Peter did his best to glare but he wasn’t very successful, not with Jason milking pleasure out of him that way. “You...are so evil. _God_ , Jay, that feels good.”

“Good.” Jason gave him another kiss, slowly pulling his fingers out and wringing out a desperate moan in the process. Taking that bottle up again, he slicked his cock to make it easier for Peter. Peter, who seemed tired of waiting. Jason found himself being pushed onto his back and then Peter was in his lap. 

Jason looked up at him, surprised. “...Peter…” But then Peter was sinking down onto him, still so tight even after being carefully opened up, and Jason bit down on his hand to stifle the moan that wanted to escape. Peter took his wrist, gently putting an end to that.

“Don’t,” he said softly. “I want to hear you.”

Jason didn’t know if Peter had forgotten about the other people in the house or, more likely, didn’t care. When Peter got like this, he just lost all control. Jason gently kissed him, offering up a hand. Peter accepted, slotting their fingers together.

“Move,” he ordered.

Fuck, that was hot. Peter rocked his hips and Jason moved to meet him. He wrapped his arms about Peter, pulling him closer. There was something so beyond sexy about this, about Peter taking charge, moving above him as though he were flying. They found a rhythm together, moving in perfect synchronization. Peter’s hands were on Jason’s shoulders, fingers digging in nearly hard enough to hurt, but _God_ , did it feel good. Still, Jason knew he could do more, go deeper. He planted his feet so he could get better leverage, rocking up harder, and Peter gasped.

“That. Right there, Jay. Oh, _fuck_.”

He could do better than that. Reaching between them, he took Peter in hand, stroking him. He could hear the sharp intake of breath, the hissed “oh, _shit_ ,” and then Peter was coming, heat spattering Jason’s hand and stomach. 

Jason knew he wasn’t going to last after that, especially when Peter kissed him with almost bruising force, hands cupping his face. 

“I love you,” he whispered. His eyes were so beautiful, pupils blown wide, and Jason found himself falling over the edge, Peter’s name on his lips as he came.

Peter’s arms were now wrapped about his shoulders, his face buried into the curve of Jason’s neck. Jason could feel Peter laying kisses over his throat. It felt _amazing_.

“Peter?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

Peter laughed breathlessly. “I love you, too.”

They kissed, falling back against the mattress as they did so. Jason brushed Peter’s hair back from his sweat-dampened forehead. “You are so beautiful,” he whispered. Peter’s cheeks were already flushed from exertion, otherwise Jason knew he’d be blushing.

“Shut your face.”

“No. You should be used to me telling you this by now.”

“Yeah, well I’m not. I never will be.” For some reason, Peter couldn’t help but get embarrassed when it came to compliments, even from Jason. It was something Jason was constantly working on.

“Well I’ll never stop saying it, so get used to it.”

Peter punched Jason’s shoulder; Jason simply laughed and grabbed his wrists, pinning him to the bed and kissing him again. This one was long and deep and swept through Peter, leaving him trembling.

“...I….” he stared up into those beautiful blue eyes. “.....I suppose I can try.”

Smiling, Jason kissed the tip of his nose. “Please do.” Flopping back, he tugged Peter into his arms. Peter snuggled close with a sigh.

“We should get cleaned up.”

Jason stroked his hair. “In a few minutes. Right now, I just want to hold you.”

The words filled Peter with warmth. “I think I’m okay with that.” Jason had to laugh, pressing another kiss to Peter’s forehead. It was only around nine. They still had time.

They had all the time in the world.

**~*~**

“Are you sure about this?” Ivy was fussing over him, straightening his boutonniere. “It’s bad luck to see the groom before the wedding.”

Peter gave her a Look. “Ivy, that only applies to brides. And yes, I’m sure. We want to get all the photos done before the ceremony so that we can get right to the reception afterwards.”

“I know, I know. It's just….unusual.”

Peter smiled. “So are we.”

She had to laugh at that. “Well, that’s for certain.” She glanced across the room to where Laura was peeking out of the curtains. Peter and half of the wedding party had been getting ready in one room while Jason and the others got ready in another. They were going to meet up and have a few minutes and photos alone, then be joined by the rest to take all their photos prior to the wedding.

Laura turned to Ivy and gave her the thumbs up. Ivy looked at Peter. “You ready for this, Simmonds?”

He could feel butterflies in his stomach, but this time they had nothing to do with nerves and everything to do with excitement. “More than I have ever been for anything in my life.”

His mother came over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I’m so happy for you.” He smiled at her, leaning in to give her a hug. 

“Thanks, mom.” Taking a deep breath, he headed to the door. Out there was Jason, waiting for him. Out that door was his entire future.

He stepped outside and stopped dead.

Jason looked _beautiful_. 

He had on a deep blue suit that brought out the color of his eyes, and the smile on his face…..it was everything. He looked exactly like Peter felt. Full of that fluttery excitement, unable to believe that this day had really come.

Peter stepped up to him. “Hi.”

“Hi.” They smiled at each other, neither saying anything. Finally, Jason laughed. “I feel like I’m at a school dance.”

Peter couldn’t help but laugh as well. “Me too.” He smiled. “You look amazing.”

“So do you.” Jason loved the pale gray suit. The burgundy tie made him smile; he reached out to gently finger the fabric. “Nice tie, Red.”

Peter shook his head. “Really, Jay? On our wedding day?”

Jason laughed. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t help it.”

Behind them came an overly loud flapping sound. It was the shade in the window of the building all of the wedding party was in; Ivy and their kids were spying on them. 

Jason and Peter looked to each other and burst out laughing. 

“I guess they just couldn’t help themselves.”

“Are you surprised?”

“I guess not.” Jason gently stroked Peter’s cheek. “You really do look gorgeous, Peter.”

Peter flushed, but bit back the objection he wanted to make. He’d been trying to do as Jason asked and not deny it every time. “You should look in a mirror.”

Jason only laughed. “Well, it’s not a denial, so I’ll take it.” He pulled Peter into a kiss. From behind them came the sound of hoots and hollering. Looking up, they found that the wedding party had all joined them, including Nadia and Mark. Jason shook his head. “Couldn’t make it more than five minutes, huh.”

“Jason?”

That voice. He knew that voice. But it couldn’t be. They had sent an invite, but there was no way she would actually come. But there she was, standing hesitantly on the outskirts of the crowd. “....mom?”

Mrs. McConnell looked ever so slightly ill at ease, as though she wasn’t certain what to do among all these strangers. Still, she didn’t look bothered by the type of crowd she found herself in, or disgusted at seeing her son kissing another man. “Hello, Jason.”

Everyone seemed to somehow get the hint that this was a personal matter and moved away to give them some privacy. Everyone but Ivy and Nadia, who lingered near Peter and Jason as if prepared to throw down should Mrs. McConnell cause any trouble.

“I got your invitation.”

“I see that.” Jason and Peter had sent an invitation to his mother with the very specific note that she was welcome, but only if she came by herself. After everything that had happened with his father, the two had separated, but they didn’t want to take any chances. Still, she hadn’t called or written or anything. They hadn’t expected this. “....mom, what are you--” But he got no further for she was pulling him into a hug. 

“I’m so sorry, Jason.” Her voice was nothing more than a whisper, but he could hear the tears in it. “I’m so sorry it took me this long to come around. To come see you. Mrs. Simmonds has been in touch with me.” The words took him aback, but they shouldn’t have. It was exactly the sort of thing Claire would do. “I know about what you’ve done. All of it. The job and the kids, and….I’m so….so very, very proud of you.”

Jason felt tears welling in his eyes. “I...thanks, mom.”

Pulling away, she kissed him on the cheek. “I love you, Jason.”

“I love you too, mom.”

Laughing through her tears, she brushed his tears away. “Don’t cry on your wedding day!”

“I don’t know,” Ivy spoke up, “you’re about to get stuck with Peter for life.”

Nadia arched a brow. “Pretty sure it should be the other way around.”

Jason only smiled, looking at Peter. “There’s no one else I’d rather be stuck with.”

**~*~**

The ceremony had been very simple. They got married at their usual chapel, which by now felt so normal, to have a church that would marry them as a gay couple. Mary was naturally their flower girl. She was eight now, and getting so big. Somehow over the years, Ivy had become Peter’s confidant, and she served as his maid of honor. Nadia stood for Jason. She had wanted to play cello for their entry music, but it was too hard to do both, so a friend from her orchestra did it instead. Amy, Megan, Christy, and Laura were part of the ceremony, since they had been in the men’s lives for so very long, but the chapel was full of kids who had been in and out of their home and club for all these years, as well as parishioners they knew and loved, and obviously Sister Chantelle. And having Jason’s mom there? That was something he had never expected, such a wonderful surprise.

They kept things small, just as they’d wanted, but all of their kids had managed to sneak their ideas in, and it was as Pride filled as they could make it. Everyone in the wedding party was wearing converse sneakers that were a different shade of the rainbow. Ivy had baked a multilayered, multicolored cake, and put her artistic skills to use to decorate it with rainbow flowers. Nadia had used a chalkboard to set up the schedule for the day’s events (dinner, cake cutting) and with her usual sense of humor, labeled it ‘the Gay Agenda’. The back of everyone’s seat had a sign saying ‘Love Always Wins’, put together by Ivy and their kids. It was beautiful, absolutely beautiful.

Holding Peter in his arms during their first dance as a married couple was more perfect than Jason could ever have dreamed of. Peter’s head on his shoulder, hand in his, bodies pressed together as the music played, surrounded by everyone they loved? Yeah, if there was such a thing as perfection, Jason thought he had truly found his.

Peter pulled back just far enough to look up at him. “Happy?”

Jason smiled. “You have no idea.”

“Oh, I’m not so sure about that,” Peter replied, his smile only growing. “I’m pretty certain I do.”

You're a carousel, you're a wishing well  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space  
You're every minute of my everyday

And I can't believe that I'm your man  
And I get to kiss you, baby, just because I can  
Whatever comes our way, we'll see it through  
And you know that's what our love can do

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word  
You're everything.

**~*~**

They went to Cape Cod for their honeymoon. Neither had ever been and, as with their wedding, they were looking for something low-key. A week of beaches and relaxation sounded wonderful. Plus Provincetown? They had never been before, though they had heard stories from friends, and they couldn’t wait to go.

Standing out on the balcony of their hotel, Peter gazed out at the ocean. The sun was setting, the waves rolling in. He couldn’t wait to get out there tomorrow with Jason, to go swimming, to wander the tiny little shops around town, hell, even go mini-golfing. 

Standing just inside their room, Jason looked at Peter, silhouetted against the setting sun. Somehow, despite all that had happened that day, it couldn’t quite sink in. They were _married_. This man was legally his, til death do they part.

Sensing his presence, Peter glanced over his shoulder and smiled. “Get your ass out here and join me.”

Jason obeyed, leaning on the railing beside his husband. _Husband_. The thought blew his mind. Peter smiled at him. “What are you thinking about?”

“You. Us. I just…..I can’t believe you’re really mine.”

“Jason…” Peter shook his head. His smile was now that far too familiar smile that said Jason was being ridiculous. He turned to Jason, taking him by the front of his shirt and pulling him close. “I have been yours from the first moment I saw you.”

The words filled Jason with warmth from head to toe. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“First moment, huh.”

“Yeah.” Peter reached up, stroking Jason’s hair. “I love you, Jason Simmonds.”

Just the sound of the name sent Jason’s heart soaring. No more McConnell. No more pressure to live up to a legacy that he never wanted in the first place. No more need to fit in. He was Peter’s, in name as well as spirit, body, heart, and soul. “I love you, too. More than I could ever tell you.”

“Well,” Peter smoothed down the front of Jason’s shirt. “You have the rest of your life to try.”

Jason couldn’t help laughing. “I do, don’t I.”

“You do. Cuz you’re not escaping me now.”

“As if I would ever want to.” Jason took Peter’s face in his hands. “You have saved me, Peter. I am yours, in every possible sense of the word.”

Peter had begun to blush at the start of Jason’s sentence, and Jason was worried he would try to deny it. Then, a smile curved over his lips. “Oh? In every possible sense?” There was something slightly wicked in that smile, and Jason couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’re trouble, you know that?”

“Oh yeah. And you love me.”

Jason shook his head. “God help me, I do.”

“Mm. No help for you now. You’re stuck with me.”

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Jason leaned in for a kiss, long and lingering. The sun slowly sank below the horizon, the stars twinkling into view, bright and brilliant and shining as their future.

**~tbc~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was mentioned in passing in the story but Nadia is still playing cello and is now first chair in an orchestra. Ivy is working at a library and as Mary gets older, planning to go back to school to study art. Those were major story points for me that I never found a way to fit in organically so I just kind of slipped in little notes. I also wanted Ivy to be happily seeing someone but again, I never found an easy way to write it in so c'est la vie. 
> 
> Thank you so much to anyone who reviewed. If you liked it, please review and share.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I lied. I wrote a final chapter/epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more smut. Sorry.

Peter smiled as he entered the house. It had been ten years since he and Jason had married. Ten wonderful, blissful years. And yet, some things never changed. As always, there was a cacophony of noise inside as people of varying ages moved from room to room. Laura, Amy, Christy, and Megan were long gone, with jobs and lives of their own, though they often dropped in to visit or to help out. Still, new kids came all the time, which was both wonderful and sad, depending on the situation.

He stopped dead so two could run past him, Jennifer and Max, both no more than fifteen. “Hey! Careful running in the house!”

Both looked properly apologetic, chorusing “sorry, Peter.” Then they raced out of sight, though at a slightly slower pace. He shook his head with a smile, kicking his shoes off.

Their new house was much bigger than the one they had rented when they first lived together. They had been gifted the deposit on it by Claire and Jason’s mother as a wedding present. After that, they were on their own, but it was affordable, and wonderfully larger than the one they’d had. They were able to truly turn it into the home they wanted, with room for more kids and space for a real office.

Entering the kitchen, he found Mary at the stove, making dinner. She was eighteen now, and he marveled at how the time flew. She was nearly as tall as he was, which wasn’t surprising, given who her father was. 

Hearing his footfall, she spun about, and those blue eyes lit up when she saw him. “Papa!”

That one word still warmed Peter to his core. As he and Ivy had grown closer over the years, she had thanked him for all he had done, the classes he had attended, how much he was there for her. She had told him that she truly considered him a second father to Mary, and shortly after that, Mary had begun calling him Papa Peter. Soon after, ‘Peter’ was dropped and it was just ‘Papa’.

Leaning in, he gave her a kiss on the cheek. “What’re you making?”

“Your spaghetti sauce.”

Oh God. He melted just a little bit more. “Yeah? Think you can handle it?”

She punched his shoulder and he laughed. “Don’t be mean!”

“I’m just teasing you. I’m sure you’ll do a wonderful job.” 

Her lips curved into a beautiful smile, so like Ivy’s. “Thanks, Papa.”

“Did you need any help?” She shook her head. “Okay, then. I’m gonna go find your dad.”

“He’s in the office.”

Peter tousled her hair, laughing again as she smacked his hand away. “Thanks, sweetie.” Leaving her to her cooking, he headed down the hallway, lightly knocking on the closed door of the office.

“Come in!”

Peter opened the door a crack and poked his head in. The office they had built was amazing, and not an office at all in the literal sense. The room was primarily filled with a couch and two cushy chairs, as well as a beanbag chair on the floor. They had wanted it to be a homey space where anyone who came could feel comfortable and not like they were in a doctor’s office. Right now though, Jason was alone at the desk. Peter raised his brows. “Am I interrupting anything?”

Jason’s face glowed when he saw who his visitor was. “You? Never.” 

Grinning, Peter headed into the room, leaning down to kiss Jason. “How’s it going?”

“Good. Just finishing up some work.” He gestured at the computer in front of him.

“Mm.” Peter didn’t want Jason to be doing work. He wanted attention. He busied himself with taking a book off the nearby shelf, flipping through it. “Who’s coming for dinner?”

“I think Nadia and Mark are busy tonight, but I know that Ivy and Justin will be here.”

That made Peter smile. After several years, Ivy had finally made her way to art school. While there, she met Justin. She was extremely hesitant to begin dating, uncertain of how it would affect Mary and their lives. However, Justin was amazing, not pushing her at all, just simply being a good friend and leaving the ball in her court. They had been married now for four years.

Jason was still typing. Peter was getting impatient. “Hey.” He poked Jason’s shoulder.

“What.”

“Pay attention to me.”

At that, Jason looked up at him. “Well. _Someone_ is feeling needy.”

“Yup.”

At the complete lack of denial, Jason had to laugh. “Peter, I’m only going to be two minutes longer.” He turned back to the computer. Peter stared, chewing his lower lip as he contemplated.

“.....but I need some counseling...sir.”

He could see the words sink in, a slight stiffening in Jason’s posture. The blonde slowly turned to Peter. “Don’t even start with me, Peter.”

Peter blinked big, innocent eyes. “Aren’t you going to help me, sir? Get me laid out on the therapy couch?”

That was too much. Jason was out of his chair, scooping Peter into his arms and carrying him across the room; he dumped Peter unceremoniously on the couch where he landed, limbs splayed. Jason sank to his knees in front of Peter, growling “You know you’re trouble, right?” His fingers were already undoing the buttons on Peter’s shirt. “There are people here. Loads of people. They’re going to hear us.”

Peter arched a brow. “And yet you’re not stopping.”

Jason smiled, pausing in his removal of Peter’s clothing to lean in and kiss him. “I couldn’t if I tried. You, Peter Simmonds, are absolutely intoxicating.”

Peter could feel his cheeks flushing. “Is that right.”

“Mm. It is.” Jason kissed him again, lips brushing light and lingering, leaving Peter leaning forward in search of more, but Jason was pulling back just out of reach. Peter whined, making Jason laugh breathlessly.

“Stop fucking teasing,” Peter pouted. 

“Oh no, no fucking way. You came in here and interrupted my work. You’re going to take what I give you.”

The words _did things_ to Peter, stirring something deep in his gut. He felt hot all over. “Oh,” he managed, voice tiny. But Jason was removing his clothes with almost methodical speed, and he was naked before he knew what was happening. Jason was kissing his way down Peter’s chest, pausing here and there to nip gently and he just knew he was going to have some bruises that would be hard to explain if they went to the beach anytime soon.

“Jason,” he whined.

“Peter, you have to be patient. We don’t exactly keep lube in here.”

“Well, we should.”

Jason laughed. “Oh yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Tuck the lube away where the kids can find it.”

Frustrated, Peter looked about, finally spotting the coconut oil hand lotion on the nearby end table. Wriggling beneath Jason, he managed to get his hand on it and unceremoniously shoved it at Jason. “Here. Use this.”

Surprised, Jason looked at the hand lotion. “....why didn’t I think of that?”

“I don’t know, but fucking hurry up already!”

Jason laughed. “Why the fuck do you always get like this when we’re having sex?”

“I have no clue what you’re talking about.”

“Mr. Shy-and-Retiring turns into a foul-mouthed maniac.”

“I am _not_ shy and--” but whatever else he was about to say was cut off as Jason pressed a finger into him and his head tipped back as he moaned. “ _Fuck_ , Jay.”

“Okay, not shy, but much more subdued, especially compared to this.”

Peter reached out, grabbing the front of Jason’s shirt and yanking him closer. Those brown eyes were so intense, the look in them and the smile on Peter’s face a dark, wicked thing, and _God_ , it was sexy. “You like me like this.”

Jason smiled. “I like you every way. Loud, quiet, dirty, blushing….I love each and every one of them.”

Peter was already flushed from their activities, but Jason would swear that he blushed at the words. “Sap.”

A laugh. “Only for you.”

Realization seemed to hit and Peter looked Jason up and down. “Why the fuck are you still dressed?”

Laughing again, Jason replied “in a minute.”

“I want you naked.”

“I said in a minute.” He punctuated the words by pressing against that sweet spot and making Peter moan in pleasure. When he was thoroughly satisfied that Peter was properly prepared, he pulled away and began to shuck his own clothes. Taking the lotion up again, he poured some into his hand, pausing to smell it. “Do they make lube with this? We should look. This smells _amazing_.”

Peter let out a noise of frustration. “Jason, I swear to God, if you don’t stop obsessing over the coconut oil and fuck me, I’m going to kill you.”

Jason burst out laughing. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” He slicked himself up and pressed slowly into Peter. “ _Fuck_.” He kissed Peter. “You feel so good. How do you always feel so _good?_ ”

“Haa…” Peter’s breath was already coming in short pants. Jason stroked his hair.

“You okay?”

“I’m great.” Peter pulled him in for a kiss, ordering “ _move_.”

Jason had absolutely no problem obeying that order, pulling back and then rocking in again. Peter let out one of those breathy moans that just drove him crazy. He slipped a hand beneath Peter’s knee, tugging it up around his waist so that he could go even deeper, hips canting forwards. 

“ _God_ , Peter, you’re so fucking gorgeous.”

Peter’s only response was to bury his hands in Jason’s hair and kiss him. He had long ago stopped trying to deny the words or to shut Jason up, though he did still blush. Jason doubted that would ever stop. Pulling away, Peter leaned his forehead against Jason’s. “I love you, Jay. _God_ , don’t stop.”

Peter felt _amazing_ , so hot and tight around him. Jason thrust deep and Peter let out a little cry. Immediately Jason covered his mouth in a quick kiss, pulling back to whisper “careful. Have to be quiet, remember?”

“I hate being quiet.” His voice was hushed, a smile on his face. Jason laughed.

“Me too.” His eyes darkened. “I like your noises.”

The words stirred something deep in Peter; he squirmed, fingers digging into Jason’s shoulders. “....Jay…”

“C’mon, babe. I wanna see you come. Wanna see you let go for me.” He wrapped his hand around Peter’s cock and began to stroke him fast, thumb teasing the head of his shaft. Peter’s breath caught; he was clinging to Jason, biting down on his shoulder to hold back his cry as he came. Just that feeling, the knowledge that Peter had to bite down on something to hold back his reaction, was more than enough to put Jason over the edge. He quickly found he wasn’t in much better straights and bit down on his fist. Peter was laying kisses along his shoulder, so soft in contrast to the wonderful pain of that bite, trailing a path up his throat, finally reaching his lips and pulling him into a kiss. Jason cupped his face, deepening the kiss.

When they separated, Peter looked somewhat apologetic. “Sorry I bit you.”

Jason shook his head. “Don’t be.” He grinned. “It was hot.”

Peter’s brows shot up. “Oh? You liked being bitten?”

He felt his cheeks burning. “....maybe a little.”

Peter grinned. “I’ll have to do it more often.” He paused, cocking his head. “....why, Jason Simmonds, are you blushing?”

“No. Shut up.”

He couldn’t help laughing. “No. I love it when you blush.”

“That’s cuz you’re the only one who can make me do it.”

“Got that right.”

The men flopped back on the couch, breath coming slightly faster than usual with the exertion. “That was one of your better ideas."

“Oh yeah?” Peter looked at Jason. “I thought I was trouble.”

“Oh, you’re _definitely_ trouble.” Jason stroked his cheek. “But trouble of the best kind.” He leaned in and gave Peter a kiss. “Come on. We should get in to dinner before anyone comes looking for us.”

Oh God, Peter didn’t even want to think about that. Mary would be bad enough, but the thought of one of the fifteen year olds coming and finding them here, stark naked, was horrible. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

Chuckling, Jason rose and tugged Peter to his feet. “Should I keep that coconut oil lotion in here?”

Peter burst into laughter. “Please do.”

**~*~**

Dinner had turned out wonderful. It wasn’t quite on par with Peter’s spaghetti and meatballs, but Mary had done a damn good job. After cooking by his side since she was 11, it wasn’t surprising, but Peter was ridiculously proud of her. 

After dinner, they had movie night. It wasn’t required but anyone who wanted to come was welcome. Tonight they were introducing everyone to _‘the Birdcage’_ with Robin Williams and Nathan Lane. And Hank Azaria. There’s no way one could forget his amazing standout performance.

It was late by the time the two men crawled into bed. Mary was settled into her room, most likely to stay up reading for another three hours, all the kids tucked into bed or reading or such (it was a house rule that they were allowed to stay up late so long as it was quiet, books or records or board games). 

Peter slid into bed with a sigh. Jason arched a brow at him. “What,” Peter asked. “What’s that face for?”

“I don’t know. You’re not going to jump me again, are you?”

“Listen, smartass, I’m pretty sure _you_ jumped _me_.”

“Yeah, only after you did your very best to tease me.”

“Tch, details.”

Jason shook his head as he slipped into bed beside his husband. Peter snuggled close. Looking at that gorgeous hair he loved so much, Jason smiled as he noticed the first threads of gray that were making their way into the auburn.

“What,” Peter asked. “What are you smiling at?”

Jason lightly brushed a finger against Peter’s temple. “Going a bit gray there, Red.”

Peter glowered. “Oh, _you’re_ one to talk. You’re going gray too, asshole. It’s just harder to see cuz you’re blonde.” Jason laughed.

“If you say so.”

“Don’t even try it, you know I’m right.” Peter held out his hand and Jason placed his against it, palm to palm. The position stirred a memory that he hadn’t had in years. It was all so long ago and yet he could remember it as though it were yesterday.

Peter cocked his head. “What,” he asked. “What’s that expression for?”

Smiling, Jason quoted “if I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims stand ready to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.”

Peter would swear his heart skipped a beat. He spoke the next verse, his mouth dry. “Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devolution shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrim’s hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers’ kiss.” Smiling, Jason punctuated the verse by raising Peter’s hand to his and kissing it. “What….what made you think of….” but that really wasn’t the right question. It was clear why Jason had thought of that passage. Jason waited expectantly for Peter to finish. “I just can’t believe you’d want to remember that time. Everything was so….bad.”

Jason supposed that was a fair point. “It was. But….it doesn’t hurt anymore.” And strangely enough, it didn’t. It had been a long time, but everything that had happened had been so very bad that it should still have hurt at least a little. But it didn’t. Peter’s hand in his, Jason looked up, blue eyes smiling. “You’ve given me everything, Peter. Beyond anything I ever could have dreamed of.”

Peter’s heart was pounding. He was lost in those blue eyes. “I….” he shook his head. “That’s more than I ever could have hoped for. All I’ve ever wanted is you. To be the one to make you happy? That’s everything. You…. _you’re_ everything.”

Jason squeezed his hand. “I love you, Peter.”

“I love you, too.” Peter kissed him softly. “But no more _Romeo and Juliet_. That shit is overrated and it’s not romantic at all.”

Jason laughed. “Agreed. Got a better idea?”

Peter paused, thinking. Then, a smile on his face, he stroked Jason’s cheek, reciting “hear my soul speak: the very instant that I saw you did my heart fly to your service.”

The words filled Jason with warmth, head to toe. “What’s that from?”

“ _The Tempest_. Ferdinand to Miranda.”

A low chuckle. “Told you you would have made a good English teacher.”

Peter softly punched Jason’s shoulder. “I’d much rather be exactly where I am.”

Jason caught Peter’s hand in his and squeezed it gently. “Me too.” He knew that while Peter meant working there with him in their psychiatry business, it went so much deeper. Peter wanted to be right there, in their house, with their adopted family: their daughter, Ivy and her husband, Nadia and hers, Claire and Jason’s mom, all the myriad of kids that came and went, and most of all, there with Jason.

Smiling, Peter lay his hand palm to palm with Jason’s again, that Palmer’s kiss that would always linger, even though they had moved on to a life where they had everything. “I love you, Jason.”

Jason gave him a kiss, soft and deep, infusing it with all the love he felt. Pulling away, he smiled, running his fingers through that brilliant auburn hair. “I love you, Peter.

And he knew that, just as Peter said, they really were exactly where they were meant to be.

**~fin~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR TO GOD, it's officially done, though I am thinking of maybe writing a prequel from the time they first met leading up through the years before the play begins. Because I am a garbage person who has no chill and should be finishing a six year piece that's as long as Gone With the freaking Wind but hey, let's do this instead hahaha kill me
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a super gay Catholic, and anyone who thinks God would damn someone for being gay can go fuck themselves. Thank you.^^


End file.
